


You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

by Hellimium



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, addictive disorder, and more stuff I guess, auto cannibalism, everyone's mentally unstable
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellimium/pseuds/Hellimium
Summary: Нет, Тайлер, тебе не нужны друзья ты и так бесполезный!Психбольница!AU
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908055) by [peachpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpie/pseuds/peachpie). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8074373  
> ссылка на фанфик на фикбуке

— Доброе утро, Тайлер. К сожалению, сегодня я с плохими вестями, — его голос был как всегда монотонен. Тайлер уже давно виделся с этим психиатром. Наверное, около года.

— Я поговорил с твоими родителями недавно и… — он вздохнул, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — И мы подметили, что у тебя много проблем. Психологических проблем. Я знаю, что мы видимся достаточно часто, но… Я должен признать, что всё еще не выяснил источник твоих проблем, — он почесал своё ухо, прежде чем продолжить. — Твои родители и я решили, что о твоём ментальном здоровье будут заботиться в специализированном центре.

— Что? Мои родители согласились отдать меня в психушку?! — его глаза наполнились слезами. Это не может быть правдой…

— Это не психбольница. Это центр для подростков, как ты, проблемы которых не могут быть распознаны. Всё будет хорошо, я _обещаю_ , Тайлер.

Он покачал головой.

— Нет! — он встал и сжал кулаки. — Нет, я отказываюсь идти туда! — он начал плакать и сел обратно, кладя лицо на сложенные на коленях ладони.

**_Успокойся, Тайлер, или он даст тебе транквилизаторы, как в тот раз!_ **

Ему было восемнадцать лет. Он не мог и на секунду представить, что попадет в психушку. Это не может быть правдой. Нет.

— Прости, Тайлер, но это взвешенное решение. Ты не сможешь снова стать нормальным, если не поедешь туда. Мне очень жаль.

— Нет, вам не жаль. Вы просто не понимаете, что у меня нет никакой проблемы! Я абсолютно здоров! Мне даже интересно, сколько людей вы отправили туда! Это _не честно_!

— Тайлер, — он вздохнул, — мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть проблема. Я просто не могу сформулировать, какая именно. Там есть более квалифицированные психиатры, которые могут помочь тебе лучше, чем я. Ты должен понять, что это для твоего же блага. Мы просто не можем отменить всё. Уже слишком поздно.

— Я не хочу туда идти… Пожалуйста… — он прошептал эти слова. Его лицо было мокрым от слёз, а в глазах плескалась мольба.

— Это не то, что ты себе представляешь. Там нет пыток, это не тюрьма, или как ты себе это представляешь. Это место создано, чтобы помогать людям, проходящим через сложные моменты в жизни. Не для того, чтобы травмировать их.

— Я знаю, что вы _врете_. Это место — ад. Я уверен!

— Ради всего святого, Тайлер, Я сказал тебе, что это лучшее лечение для тебя! Они не будут мучить тебя!

Тайлер вздохнул. Он знал, что это значит. Он пытался переубедить его. Но он знал, что этот «психиатрический институт» совсем не то место, где может быть безопасно.

— Где эта психбольница? — Тайлер очень сильно надеялся, что она будет недалеко от его дома (по некоторым причинам). По крайней мере в Огайо.

— В Калифорнии.

Тайлер нервно засмеялся.

— Это шутка, правда? Больница в Огайо, не так ли?

Доктор отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, Тайлер. Она действительно в Калифорнии. Никаких шуток.

Последняя капля надежды в душе Тайлера иссякла. Его собирались отправить вдаль от дома. Слёзы снова наполнили глаза Тайлера, как только он понял, что это его семья решила отправить его подальше. В любом случае, у него не было друзей, чтобы по ним тосковать.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что есть другой выход! Что есть другая больница в Огайо, в которую я могу пойти! Но не отправляйте меня в Калифорнию… — он всхлипнул.

Доктор одарил его сочувствующим взглядом.

— Извини, Тайлер. Институты в Огайо недостаточно профессиональны для твоего заболевания. Тебе придётся ехать в Калифорнию.

Тайлер расплакался.

***

Доктор сказал Тайлеру, что у него есть неделя на подготовку себя и сбор необходимых вещей. Он потратил всю неделю, собирая вещи, закрывшись в комнате, избегая родителей. Иногда перекидывался парой фраз с родственниками. Но нечасто. Большую часть времени он плакал в своей комнате, думая над тем, почему его жизнь такая сложная и странная. Ему было некомфортно с незнакомцами. Он не любил много говорить и, возможно, поэтому у него нет друзей. Когда Тайлер был ребенком, у него были друзья. Но когда рабочей обязанностью папы стало переезжать по штатам, ему пришлось забыть о них. После этого (но не из-за этого) Тайлер перевёлся на домашнее обучение и в то же время стал бояться незнакомцев и людей в целом. Он не мог вернуть своих старых друзей. Он считал, что единственный, кому он может доверять — он сам. И поэтому (он предположил) теперь его отсылали в изолятор. Доктора думали, что у него шизофрения и депрессия, но, как говорили те же доктора, «они не уверены».

На следующее утро мама Тайлера зашла в его комнату, которая была открыта, и разбудила его, не говоря ничего. Тайлер был собран и не хотел завтракать. Он видел взволнованные глаза своих родителей. Он ел едва ли не один раз за последнюю неделю, и прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как они слышали голос сына.

Но сейчас было время идти. Они в тишине ехали в аэропорт и садились в самолет, в Калифорнию. Это был пятичасовой перелет.

Они приехали на место, когда такси довезло их до центра. Тайлер мельком взглянул на здание, думая, что ему придется провести тут много времени. Он даже не знал сколько. Его мама положила руку на его плечо, но он стряхнул ее. Она прошептала «прости». Тайлер никогда не любил прикосновения, но сейчас он ненавидел своих родителей за то, что они отправили его сюда, поэтому каждый контакт с ними был как электрошок. Они зашли внутрь, и, все что смог услышать Тайлер, это шум из комнаты справа. Это место было страшным. Здание выглядело, как старый особняк, и все вокруг было серым и темным. Тайлер потер шею, чувствуя себя загнанным.

**_Черт! Где мы? Выйди отсюда! Живо!_ **

Тайлер пожал плечами.

— Мы в ловушке. Здесь нет выхода, — он старался говорить тише, чтобы его родители не слышали.

Мужчина в белом лабораторном халате вышел их встретить. Тайлер подумал, что это доктор.

— Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать в психиатрический центр «Тишь Реки», — он посмотрел на Тайлера, широко улыбаясь. — Ты, должно быть… — он посмотрел на папку в своих руках, — Тайлер Джозеф?

Тайлер кивнул.

— Ну, добро пожаловать. Я твой доктор Аарон Хэнсон, и я позабочусь о тебе, пока ты тут. Я думаю, ты можешь звать меня ≪Аарон≫, — он протянул руку в сторону Тайлера с такой же тупой улыбкой на лице.

Тайлер посмотрел на его руку, не собираясь прикасаться.

— Тайлер, детка, не будь грубияном, — мать мягко подтолкнула его в спину, чтобы он взял доктора Хэнсона за руку.

Тайлер быстро схватил его за руку, чтобы избежать прикосновения матери, прежде чем сделать два шага назад. Доктор улыбнулся родителям Тайлера.

— Вы пройдете со мной в комнату мальчика? — предложил он, начиная подниматься по лестнице, и они пошли за ним. Они вышли в длинный коридор на третьем этаже. В середине него была его комната. Коридор сильно отличался от холла. Холл выглядел старо и страшно, а коридор был как в обычной больнице. Врач открыл дверь и показал комнату с двумя кроватями. Все зашли внутрь.

— Номер твоей комнаты 326, запомни это, Тайлер. Ты будешь делить комнату с одним из других пациентов. Он тут уже около двух лет. У него примерно такое же заболевание, как и у тебя. Его нет сейчас тут, он должен быть в общей комнате с остальными, — он прервался на секунду и открыл дверь на правой стене комнаты. — Здесь ванная комната. Это раковина, туалет и, конечно, душ. Есть какие-либо вопросы по поводу комнаты?

Родители задали пару вопросов, но Тайлер не слушал их, а осматривал комнату. Ему придется делить ее, и это было большой проблемой, потому что у него частые ночные кошмары, и он не хотел бы будить соседа среди ночи криками. Еще он надеялся, что этот парень будет милым. Он прошел к окну и посмотрел в него. Там был парк. С большим забором вокруг.

**_Чувак, это место настоящий ад! Забери нас отсюда, черт возьми!_ **

Они спустились вниз, и Хэнсон объяснил кое-что.

— Справа общий зал. Там многие пациенты проводят свой день. Я не могу показать вам эту комнату сейчас. Там есть игры, книги и другие вещи для занятия себя в течение дня. Кухня слева. Но тебе не нужно будет туда ходить. Столовая на первом этаже, и все медицинские кабинеты на втором. Комнаты также на третьем и четвертом этажах. Вопросы?

Его родители снова что-то спрашивали. Тайлер внимательно посмотрел на доктора. Его улыбка до сих пор застряла на его лице. Он знал, что этот мужчина мог быть милым. Но он сомневался, что это было его настоящее лицо. Он мог быть очень плохим. Он сглотнул слюну, зная, что, вероятно, никогда не сможет убежать. Он просто сходит с ума.

После длинного разговора в холле родители Тайлера решили, что пора уезжать. Мать крепко обняла сына, много раз целуя его в лоб и щеки. Он видел слезы в ее глазах и понимал, что, наверное, никогда больше их не увидит. Отец только мягко похлопал его по плечу, сочувственно улыбаясь. Как только главная дверь закрылась, Хэнсон запер ее, и его улыбка исчезла.

— Сейчас ты можешь пойти в свою комнату и разложить вещи. Ты найдешь телефон в своей комнате, он находится прямо слева, при входе, висит на стене. Там ты найдешь мой номер, так что звони мне, когда понадобится помощь. Встретимся здесь через тридцать минут, я отведу тебя к директору. Он хочет задать тебе несколько вопросов.

Тайлер кивнул и поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Там было два шкафа. На одном было написано его имя, а на другом — имя соседа по комнате — Джерард. Интересно, как он выглядит?

Как только Тайлер закончил распаковывать вещи, он спустился вниз и минут десять ждал, когда придет Аарон. Они поднялись на пятый этаж, который, казалось, был последним.

— Здесь находятся комнаты персонала и врачей. Кабинет директора тут, — он указал пальцем на двойные двери в самом конце коридора. Они остановились в паре метров от нее. — Есть только одна вещь, которую ты должен делать в его присутствии, — теперь он шептал, — никогда не расстраивай его, или не жди хорошего отношения тут, понятно? Если ты будешь честен и поведешь себя хорошо, он будет казаться милым. — Тайлер кивнул один раз, и Хэнсон постучал в дверь. «Входите» прозвучало из недр комнаты. Аарон похлопал его по плечу. — Удачи, Джозеф.


	2. Chapter 2

Тайлер открыл дверь, и мужчина, который смотрел в большое окно, повернулся к нему лицом.

— Присаживайся, — они оба сели друг напротив друга. — Итак, я представлюсь. Я Обри Палмер, директор психиатрической больницы «Тишь Реки». Ты Тайлер Роберт Джозеф, так?

— Так.

— Итак. У меня к тебе несколько вопросов, и ты должен ответить честно. Хорошо? — Тайлер кивнул. — Во-первых, ты знаешь, почему ты тут?

**_ЧЕРТ, НЕТ! Разреши мне выйти._ **

Тайлер пожал плечами.

— И да, и нет. Я здесь, потому что мой психиатр сказал мне, что это необходимо, что так будет лучше для моего здоровья, но я, честно говоря, не понимаю.

Мужчина кивнул.

— Хм, хорошо… — он остановился, читая что-то, и посмотрел на Тайлера снова. — Знаешь ли ты, что у тебя проблемы? Проблемы со здоровьем?

_**Блять, Тайлер! Скажи ему, что мы в порядке!** _

— Да, я думаю. Это то, что говорят мне люди, но я чувствую себя хорошо.

**_Чушь…_ **

— Ты знаешь, почему они думают, что ты больной?

**_Потому что они тупые! Черт, мы в порядке!_ **

Тайлер кивнул.

— Однажды моя мать увидела меня говорящим с… ну, он говорит, его имя Блуррифейс. Мы говорили, и мама вошла. Она подумала, что я говорю сам с собой, так что она повела меня к психологу. Возможно, она подумала, что я говорил с воображаемым другом или кем-то таким.

— Ты можешь мне рассказать больше о Блуррифейсе?

**_Расскажи ему, насколько я крут._ **

— Немного, на самом деле, я никогда не видел его. Он говорит со мной, так что я слышу его голос в своей голове, но он дружелюбный, он… неопасный… — Тайлер поколебался, прежде чем произнести эти слова. Но он не хотел говорить о том, каким злым был Блурри.

**_Неопасный? Пожалуйста, дай мне рассмеяться._ **

— Это не совсем то, что сказал нам твой психиатр… В твоей медицинской карте сказано, что «Блуррифейс» однажды заставил тебя навредить себе, и ты сделал это. Это правда?

**_Так точно сэр! Это абсолютная правда. Хотя это было забавно…_ **

Тайлер открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, но через секунду закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Блурри привел его в замешательство.

— Эм… Да… Это так… — Тайлер стал избегать взгляда директора. — Но не один раз… Много, на самом деле… — Тайлер внезапно поднял голову. — Но я в порядке!

Мужчина выглядел смущенным и удивленным одновременно.

— Интересно… — он записал что-то и снова поднял взгляд на Тайлера. — Что еще он с тобой делает?

Тайлер выглядел напуганным.

— Это… — он вздохнул. — Много чего. Он контролирует мою жизнь. Мою социальную жизнь в основном. Но также мои эмоции. Когда он чувствует что-то, я тоже чувствую это, но сильнее. Он иногда говорит мне, что сказать.

— Он контролирует то, что ты говоришь сейчас?

— Нет. Не сейчас. Он не делает это часто во время разговоров. Но он говорит со мной прямо сейчас.

— Что он говорит?

— Отвечает на ваши вопросы.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже. Ты говоришь, он контролирует твою социальную жизнь? Как?

— Это началось, потому что я был на домашнем обучении. Я был дома, и у меня не было друзей. Он говорил мне каждый день, что люди опасны. Каждый раз, когда я выходил из дома или просто помогал маме в супермаркете, он говорил мне, чтобы я боялся людей, которых вижу. Поначалу все было хорошо. Но со временем стали появляться панические атаки. Иногда я просто очень громко кричу, пока кто-то меня не вытащит из этого состояния, — он пожал плечами. — Мне кажется, я уже привык к этому.

***

После разговора с директором Тайлер увидел Аарона, ждущего его в комнате. Он встал.

— Итак, теперь, когда ты поговорил с директором, я думаю, ты можешь присоединиться к остальным в общем зале. Я зайду за тобой позже для медицинской проверки, расскажу, какие лекарства тебе нужны, и все такое прочее, — доктор коротко улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

**_Не иди в общую комнату, люди навредят тебе, они все тут чокнутые! Узнай, как сбежать!_ **

— Ты так же хорошо, как и я, знаешь, что отсюда не выбраться, Блурри… Единственный мой выход — это поговорить с остальными и узнать, как сбежать! Они знают это место лучше, чем мы, они могу помочь нам, подумай над этим.

**_Ты сумасшедший?! Мы не можем позволить себе говорить с кем-то!_ **

— Я рискну, если это необходимо.

**_Если ты не найдешь выход благодаря ним, то тебе придется истечь кровью, Тайлер._ **

— Хорошо, — Тайлер вздохнул, выходя из комнаты, — но… разве мы не должны попробовать быть нормальными с остальными? — он остановился. — Разве мы не должны просто попробовать эти лекарства и позволить им самим убедиться, что мы в здравом уме? Нам будет легче выбраться…

**_Ссыкло._ **

— Давай попробуем! _Пожалуйста!_ — взмолился он. Он не хотел заводить друзей только для того, чтобы сбежать. Он отчаянно нуждался в социализации.

**_Попробуй, если хочешь, но ты провалишься, сучка._ **

Тайлер спустился вниз и открыл дверь в общую комнату. Там было около сорока человек. Все вокруг него начало расплываться, и неожиданно закружилась голова. Не было ли тут слишком много людей? Он заприметил пустой диван в правом углу комнаты. Он решил посидеть там, пока Аарон не придет. Он смотрел на пол, фокусируясь на нем, пытаясь абстрагироваться от шума вокруг. Он слегка подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал руку на плече.

— Чувак, все хорошо?

Тайлер стряхнул руку со своего плеча, прежде чем взглянуть на мальчика с темно-каштановыми волосами и такими же темными глазами.

— Я в порядке, — рявкнул он. Но вдруг понял, что ему нужна эта социальная жизнь.

**_Не говори с ним, или это закончится плохо!_ **

— Прости, что побеспокоил тебя, старик… — парень начал оборачиваться.

— Нет, это я, прости. Я не должен был так реагировать… — он остановился, парень опять повернулся к нему лицом. — Привет, я Тайлер.

— О, ты новенький, да? — он улыбнулся. — Я Брендон. Мы небольшая группа друзей, — сказал он, указывая пальцем на группу ребят сзади. — Хочешь, представлю тебя?

**_НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ! НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО!_ **

— Конечно, — Тайлер попытался улыбнуться ему, но прошло уже довольно много времени с того, как он последний раз улыбался, так что это выглядело странно. Он встал, следуя за Брендоном.

**_Какого хуя, Тайлер! Ты серьезно?!_ **

Когда они подошли к дивану, где сидели остальные, все с любопытством посмотрели на него. Тайлер не мог ничего сказать. Даже «привет» не могло вылететь из его рта. Он окаменел, увидев, что на него одновременно смотрит столько людей, и ему показалось, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Итак ребята, это Тайлер. Представьтесь сами, — теперь еще и Брендон смотрел на Тайлера.

Парень, казавшийся меньше, чем он, встал. У него были блондинистые волосы и несколько татуировок.

— Привет, я Пит.

Тайлер кивнул и снова попытался улыбнуться, терпя неудачу. Второй парень, меньше, чем Пит, тоже встал. У него были большие глаза и тоже какое-то подобие блонда.

— Я Патрик, приятно познакомится, — он сказал это с широкой улыбкой на лице.

Парень с длинными рыжими волосами просто поднял руку, не вставая.

— Джерард, — сказал он. Возможно, он был тем парнем, с которым Тайлер делил комнату.

Парень с блондинистыми волосами (опять) странно улыбнулся ему.

— Я Майки, брат Джерарда, — Патрик и Пит откинулись на спинку дивана, Брендон тоже сел, оставив Тайлера в одиночестве стоять перед группой.

Он заметил парня с розовыми волосами, сидящего с ними. Первое, о чем он подумал, было то, что он действительно великолепен. Его мысли были прерваны голосом парня, который сидел напротив Брендона.

— Я Даллон, — он улыбнулся ему, но все, что увидел Тайлер — мешки под глазами. Они были глубокими и темными, как будто Даллон никогда в жизни не спал.

Очень низкий парень с черными волосами и множеством татуировок посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой на лице.

— Привет, я Фрэнк. Садись, не стой там один, — он освободил немного места, чтобы Тайлер сел. Он пробормотал тихое «спасибо» Фрэнку. Розоволосый парень теперь пялился на него. Он был единственным, кто не представился.

Тайлер был разочарован, когда увидел доктора Аарона, входящего в комнату, глазами ищущего Тайлера. Как только их взгляды встретились, Тайлер встал, оставляя своих «новых друзей» позади. Они правда собираются стать его друзьями? Тайлер сомневался, но ему нравилось думать, что у него есть друзья. Это было очень приятно. Аарон поднялся с ним по лестнице на второй этаж и оставил одного в комнате, похожей на больничную палату, ожидать.

После десяти минут ожидания мужчина, которого Тайлер не видел раньше, вошел в палату, и он прочитал его имя на бейджике: доктор Лойд. Мужчина что-то искал в ящике стола, пока не достал оттуда иголку. Теперь Тайлер был очень напуган. Он сунул иглу ему в руку и взял кровь из вены. После этого, ничего не говоря, осмотрел глаза Тайлера, горло, уши и с помощью стетоскопа проверил его сердцебиение. После еще нескольких проверок он посмотрел прямо в глаза Тайлера.

— Тебе нужно будет взять вот это, — он передал ему три баночки с лекарствами. — Доктор Хэнсон объяснит тебе, когда их принимать, и тебе нужно будет приходить сюда дважды в месяц для некоторых инъекций.

Тайлер выглядел удивленным, услышав голос мужчины, но взял флакончики с таблетками, которые тот ему дал, и встал.

— Эм… Я могу узнать, для чего эти таблетки?..

— Это не моя забота, Джозеф. Спроси Хэнсона, но я сомневаюсь, что он ответит тебе. Нам не позволено говорить, для чего вы принимаете таблетки.

Тайлер смущенно кивнул. Он должен принимать таблетки каждый день, даже не зная, для чего они?

— Возьми еще эти, это снотворное. Мы даем их каждому пациенту — на всякий случай. А теперь убирайся.

Тайлер взял снотворное и вышел. Он прошел прямо в свою комнату, где нашел Аарона. Он посмотрел на Тайлера, когда тот вошел.

— Итак, что они тебе дали?

Тайлер показал ему три баночки с медикаментами.

— А также инъекции два раза в месяц.

— Это не так уж много… — пробормотал он. — В любом случае, ты должен принимать их три раза в день. Во время завтрака, обеда и ужина, — он показал ему две бутылки и поставил их на прикроватный столик. — Эти таблетки только на ночь, принимай их прямо перед тем, как лечь спать. Перед. Ты глотаешь их и ложишься, — он поставил еще баночку рядом.

— Я могу знать, для чего эти таблетки?

Он поколебался, но все же ответил.

— По большей части от тревоги, но также против многих других вещей, о которых мы не можем сказать. Хотя не знаю почему, — он пожал плечами. — Ты должен принять их уже сегодня во время ужина. Не забудь, — он направился к двери. — Тебе нужно будет проходить медицинскую проверку каждые два месяца, чтобы сменить курс лекарств или еще чего-нибудь. Если я понадоблюсь — звони, — и вышел.


	3. Chapter 3

Теперь Тайлер был один на один с Блурри. Он знал, что тот зол на него. Сильно.

**_Итак… Ты же знаешь, что не слушаться меня очень плохая идея…_ **

Не говоря ничего, Тайлер прошел в ванную.

— Тут ничего нет…

**_Меня не волнует! Найди что-нибудь, черт возьми!_ **

— Я не могу! Тут ничего! — Тайлер обернулся вокруг своей оси, все здесь было сделано для того, чтобы он ничего с собой не сделал. Тайлер прошел к двери и вышел из комнаты в коридор, спускаясь по лестнице.

**_Ты можешь мне сказать, что ты, блять, делаешь, Тайлер?!_ **

— Я иду к своим друзьям… Может быть, они помогут мне найти что-нибудь, что на самом деле режет, — он слышал, как Блурри начал смеяться так громко в его голове, что она начала кружиться.

**_У тебя нет друзей, Тайлер. Ты бесполезный. Ты никому не нравишься, и ты знаешь это. Даже твои родители ненавидят тебя, посмотри, где они тебя бросили! Это не то, что я называю любовью!_ **

— ЗАТКНИСЬ, — его глаза наполнились слезами и дыхание стало тяжелым, — пожалуйста, заткнись… — теперь он плакал, сидя на лестнице, обнимая руками ноги.

**_Нет, это не так! Они никогда не заботились о тебе! Еще раз, посмотри, где они тебя бросили! Блять, Тайлер! Ты не можешь оглянуться вокруг хоть раз?!_ **

Тайлер начал рвать на себе волосы так сильно, что клок волос остался у него в руке. Он начал расчесывать свои шрамы, надеясь, что они откроются снова. Он все еще очень сильно плакал. Блурри все еще громко смеялся в его голове. Кровь текла вниз по его руке, Блурри смеялся сильнее. Он продолжил раздирать свою кожу и начал орать так громко, чтобы перекричать смех Блурри. Последнее, что Тайлер видел, прежде чем потерять сознание, — множество людей, окруживших его.

***

Тайлер проснулся с ужасной головной болью, разрывающей его череп. Дышать было сложно, и его зрение было размыто. Он попытался сесть, но почувствовал, что его запястье привязано. Он посмотрел вниз на свою руку и увидел кожаный зажим вокруг запястья, и когда он попытался пошевелить ногами, то заметил, что его лодыжки тоже были связаны. Его рука так сильно болела, хотя вокруг нее была повязка.

— Пожалуйста, нет… — прошептал он, теряя последние силы. Его горло тоже болело. Что случилось?

Через несколько минут кто-то вошел в комнату. Это был врач.

— Итак, Джозеф, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Больно… — все, что смог сказать Тайлер вслух.

— Я полагаю, да… — он посмотрел на него раздраженно. — Ты помнишь, что случилось? — Тайлер покачал головой. — Ты кричал на лестнице, раздирая свою руку. Ты кричал что-то вроде: «Оставь меня одного» или «Уходи», но никто тебя не трогал. Что с тобой не так, Джозеф?

— Б-блурри…

— Размыто?.. Что размыто? Твой взгляд размыт? * — Тайлер бы посмеялся над глупостью этого мужчины, но так как каждая частичка его тела отдавалась болью, он решил не делать этого.

— Нет… Блу-Блурри это… кто-то… — он чувствовал себя таким слабым, что просто хотел лечь спать в свою постель.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, Джозеф. Сейчас я вколю тебе обезболивающее, и ты примешь немного снотворного перед тем, как мы переведем тебя обратно в твою комнату.

Как только Тайлер принял болеутоляющее и проглотил таблетки, они вернули его в кровать. Джерард был тут. Он ничего не сказал, пока мужчины не ушли. Он обеспокоенно оглядывал его.

— Ты в порядке?

Тайлер посмотрел на него, но его глаза даже не понимали, что они видели. Ему хотелось блевать, но он не мог этого сделать. Его веки наливались свинцом. Он слышал, как Джерард говорит ему что-то, не мог ничего услышать, даже увидеть его. Он глубоко вздохнул, несмотря на то, что это тяжело ему далось, и потерял сознание (или провалился в сон).

***

Тайлер резко проснулся, крича. У него был кошмар. Как только он понял, что не дома, то закрыл рот рукой, не желая будить Джерарда. Он посмотрел в сторону его кровати и увидел парня, медленно садящегося на кровати, смотрящего на него сонным взглядом.

— Какого хуя, чувак! — он потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты в порядке?

Все тело Тайлера сотрясала дрожь. Он испуганно посмотрел на Джерарда, убрал руку ото рта и покачал головой. Джерард прошептал тихое «блять», вставая, чтобы присесть на край кровати Джозефа, смотря на него.

— Скажи мне, что не так, Тайлер, — он смотрел на него и положил руку на его, чтобы она перестала дрожать. Глаза Тайлера были широко распахнуты, но он не убегал от прикосновения. — Хей, чувак, успокойся, все хорошо, я здесь сейчас, я помогу, я твой друг, хорошо? Успокойся, ты можешь не боятся ничего сейчас.

Глаза Тайлера наполнились слезами.

— Ты… Ты м-мой друг?..

Джерард странно посмотрел на Тайлера.

— Ну, да, я думаю, я твой друг, в этом есть проблема? Я-я просто хотел помочь тебе, — Тайлер внезапно обнял своего соседа по комнате. Это был его первый друг. На удивление, Блурри не сказал ничего.

— Спасибо… Большое спасибо, — повторил он в плечо Джерарда. Спустя несколько секунд он отстранился.

— Теперь ты можешь сказать, что не так? — он смотрел прямо в глаза Тайлера.

— У меня был кошмар… Ужасный…

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Тайлер выглядел удивленным.

— Ты действительно хочешь помочь мне? Это первый раз, когда кто-то предлагает мне помощь… Никого до этого не заботили мои кошмары…

— Ну, я переживаю. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, о чем был кошмар, я тут, слушаю.

— Я… Я был дома, в-в своей комнате и… мои родители ругались из-за меня… говоря, что я пустая трата времени, что я бесполезный и все такое… — он остановился, сдерживая всхлип. — После этого моя мама зашла в мою спальню, пряча что-то за спиной, говоря, что он приняла лучшее решение за свою жизнь. И потом со злобным взглядом в глазах показала мне нож в руке, и она втыкала меня в него, пока я не умер… — он разразился слезами. — Она ненавидит меня… Она так сильно ненавидит меня… — он подтянул колени к груди, плача.

— Вау, чувак… — он положил руку на его плечо. — Прекрати говорить, что она ненавидит тебя, ладно? Это неправда. То, что ты видел — нереально. Она не колола тебя. Она любит тебя и заботится о тебе и…

— Так почему я тогда здесь? — Джерард выглядел удивленным этим вопросом. — Если бы она меня любила, она бы не кинула меня тут… никогда…

Джерард затих ненадолго, думая.

— Когда я чувствую себя так же плохо, как и ты сейчас, знаешь, что я делаю? Я пишу. Беру блокнот и описываю все мои эмоции, мои страхи, мои идеи, всё. Это сильно помогает мне. Ты должен попробовать. Правда.

Тайлер посмотрел на Джерарда, вытирая слезы с щек.

— У меня нет блокнота…

Джерард улыбнулся ему.

— У меня есть тонна блокнотов. Я дам тебе один завтра, хорошо? — Тайлер был потрясен добротой Джерарда. И он был счастлив знать, что у него есть друг, которому он может доверять.

— Спасибо, Джерард, большое спасибо.

Он усмехнулся.

— Всегда пожалуйста, приятель. Кстати, ты можешь звать меня «Джи». А теперь спокойной ночи, Тайлер. Если понадоблюсь — разбуди мне. Все в порядке, — он улыбается ему и похлопывает по плечу, прежде чем вернуться в постель.

Впервые за долгое время Тайлер заснул, улыбаясь.

***

На следующее утро Тайлер и Джерард проснулись под звук общего будильника. Тайлер был напуган, так как это был первый день тут, и никто не сказал ему, как он должен проводить день и все такое. Но, к счастью, Джерард сказал, что покажет, как тут все проходит. После того, как они оба собрались, Тайлер прошел за Джерардом на первый этаж, где была столовая. Как только они вошли, там стояли двое мужчин в белых халатах. Прежде чем они подошли к ним, Джерард сказал Тайлеру, что они тут, чтобы убедиться, что все приняли свои таблетки. После этого Джерард прошел к столу, где ели остальные. Там были Фрэнк, Даллон, Брэндон и парень, которого Тайлер не встречал. У него были каштановые волосы, которые выглядели мило. Джерард сел с Фрэнком, а Тайлер сел напротив Джерарда, рядом с шатеном.

— Вы, парни, делите комнату? — Брендон наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера и Джерарда.

— Да, — Джерард улыбнулся на секунду.

— Я живу с Фрэнком. Даллон и Алекс тоже живут вместе, — Брэндон остановился, съедая что-то, снова посмотрел на Тайлера и продолжил. — Я чуть не забыл! Вы двое еще не встречались! Тайлер, это Алекс, Алекс, это Тайлер.

Алекс был тем шатеном.

— Приятно познакомиться, чувак, — он улыбнулся ему. — Даллон сказал мне, что вчера появился новичок, — Тайлер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Приятно познакомиться…

Спустя еще несколько реплик Майки вошел в комнату с парнем, которого Тайлер тоже не видел раньше. Он не был очень высоким, но у него была куча татуировок. Майки сел рядом с Тайлером, напротив татуированного парня, и оба сказали ≪привет≫.

— Не думаю, что когда-либо видел тебя, — сказал татуированный парень удивительно высоким голосом (не таким, который похож на девчачий или что-то еще, но когда вы смотрите на этого парня — это не тот голос, который вы себе представляете). — Я Энди, — он улыбнулся.

— Тайлер, — он вернул ему улыбку. С того момента, как он встретил парней, Тайлеру хотелось бы знать, по какой причине они здесь оказались, в чем их проблема и какова их история. Но он не знал, как вежливо об этом спросить.

Через несколько минут Пит, Патрик, розоволосый парень и парень с рыжей прядкой волос вошли в столовую и сели за стол. Там было много людей. Возможно, слишком много для Тайлера, но он сделает все возможное для того, чтобы остаться спокойным. _Тут мои друзья, тут мои друзья_ — предложение, которое он прокручивал по кругу в голове. Парень с рыжей прядкой волос представился как Джек, и Брендон сказал, что розоволосого парня зовут Джош, но он никогда не говорит с ними, обычно просто сидит с ними и смотрит.

Неожиданно Брендон прервал мысли Тайлера.

— Хей, Тай, почему ты здесь? Какая у тебя история?

Тайлер ответил молчанием. Его история? Джерард положил руку ему на плечо.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом прямо сейчас, все хорошо, чувак.

— Нет, все в порядке… — Тайлер должен был рассказать им, почему он тут.

_**Когда они узнают, что я существую и что делаю, думаешь, они по-прежнему будут твоими друзьями?** _

_Заткнись, Блурри. Я хочу сказать им, кто я. Если они настоящие друзья, они поймут._

_**Это так мило, Тайлер. Но ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что они не примут тебя.** _

Все смотрели на него, ожидая, когда он заговорит.

— Ну, — он нервно потер шею, думая о сказанном Блурри, — когда мне было одиннадцать, мама застала меня говорящим в пустой комнате. Ну… Она подумала, что я был один, но я не был. У меня в голове есть парень, который говорит, что его зовут «Блуррифейс». И я поговорил о нем с мамой, но она продолжала говорить, что у меня проблемы, и отправила меня к психологу. Но он не нашел ни решения, ни лекарств, которые решили бы мою проблему, так что он отправил меня к психиатру. Он тоже ничем не смог мне помочь, кроме как отправить сюда.

— Этот «Блуррифейс» опасен, или он просто говорит с тобой? — спросил Пит.

— Ну… он… говорит мне много вещей, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя… плохо. Я учился дома из-за него, а он говорит, что единственные люди, с которыми мне можно говорить — это моя семья. Он говорил мне, что все люди просто осуждают меня и причиняют боль, что они страшные и опасные. Я приобрел социофобию. Но в то же время моя мама говорила мне, что я тупой, потому что я оставался дома весь день, не общаясь со сверстниками. И она очень часто ругалась с отцом из-за меня, а мои родственники смеялись надо мной. Но кроме этого Блурри говорил мне снова и снова, какой я бесполезный, что я должен убить себя. Но я всегда сопротивлялся и никогда не пытался покончить с собой. Но иногда, когда я делал что-то, что ему не нравилось, он говорил мне вредить себе или хотя бы ковырять старые порезы. Он так сильно давит на меня, что это становится пыткой, и мне приходится подчиняться, и только тогда он затыкается. Если вокруг меня нет ничего острого, меня накрывает паническая атака, прежде чем я теряю сознание из-за сильной головной боли, вызванной его громким смехом в моем мозге. Я не понимаю, как его контролировать. Но сомневаюсь, что мне и тут помогут…

— Чувак… это стремно! — на лице Патрика застряло озабоченное выражение лица. Все согласились с ним. Тайлер посмотрел на Джоша, он выглядел очень грустным. Он чуть улыбнулся Тайлеру, улыбкой полной понимания, и он ответил маленькой улыбкой в ответ.

После завтрака они все вернулись по свои комнатам. Им нельзя было идти в общий зал с утра, потому что там прибирались.

Тайлер посмотрел на своего соседа по комнате.

— Джи, ты можешь рассказать мне, как попал сюда?

  
**Примечания:**

  
*трудности перевода. Все же знают, что Blurry - размытый. В английском варианте все звучит нормально и логично. На русский перевести также, сохраняя канонного Блуррифейса, не представляется возможным.


	4. Chapter 4

С того момента, как родился младший брат, Джерард был очень счастлив. Он очень сильно любил играть с ним. И чем старше они становились, тем больше заботились друг о друге.

Но в возрасте шести лет (Джерарду было девять) Майки была диагностирована шизофрения. Действительно, он стал параноиком, вел себя непонятно, стал угрюмее, и у него начались частые панические атаки. Он всегда сидел один в комнате, и иногда, поздно ночью или даже днем, Джерард слышал крики своего брата. Он не мог представить, через что тот проходит, но это заставляло его грустить, зная, что его младший брат страдает. Родители говорили Джерарду держаться подальше от своего брата, и ему пришлось оставить его одного.

Когда Майки было десять, его отправили в институт для детей с ментальными заболеваниями. Это было для «контроля» его заболевания. Кроме того, Джерард постоянно переживал из-за того, что его брат был далеко от него. Но еще одной проблемой была его жизнь в школе. Но его беспокоили это не в обычном ключе, нет. Его травили из-за его внешнего вида и из-за его брата. Да, заболевание его брата было «забавным» со стороны. Он иногда говорил сам с собой, кричал без причины и смотрел «пустым взглядом» все время, как будто умер внутри. Джерард никогда не понимал, почему остальные находили это смешным, потому что на самом деле это было грустно. Внутренняя боль была хуже, чем физическая, которую он сам себе создавал. К несчастью, он чувствовал себя так хорошо после этого, что он начал заниматься этим каждый день.

Но однажды, после плохого дня в школе, Джерард пришел домой, рыдая. Он никогда не говорил, от чего страдал в школе. Ему уже было пятнадцать, и его родители не бывали дома, потому что работали допоздна. Джерард прошел в ванную комнату и взял лезвие.

Он скучал по своему брату сильнее, чем за всю жизнь. Прошло целых два года с того момента, как они видели друг друга. От него не было никаких новостей, его родители всегда избегали разговоров о Майки. Пока однажды его родители не пришли домой раньше. Его мама плакала. Когда она звонила по телефону, он подслушал разговор. Она говорила что-то о том, что у Майки была попытка суицида. Джерард тут же расплакался и прислонил руку ко рту, что сдержать всхлипы. После того, как он дослушал остальную часть разговора, тихо рыдая, Джерард ушел в свою спальню и закрыл дверь на замок. В ту ночь он не смог уснуть, постоянно думая о том, что его брат, возможно, был мертв. Он снова использовал лезвие (как и каждый день), но на этот раз истек кровью еще сильнее, и не только из рук.

Майки вернулся домой через два дня. Он выглядел ужасно уставшим, но также немного рад видеть своего брата. Они обнялись. Было хорошо знать, что он тут, живой и здоровый. Он сильно изменился. Носил только черные вещи, выпрямлял волосы, красился подводкой и похудел.

Джерард предположил, что он тоже сильно изменился. Как и его брат, он носил много черного.

— Я рад видеть тебя, Джи, — его голос был странным, каким-то колючим. Он посмотрел на брата с маленькой улыбкой на лице.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Майки, — он снова обнял своего брата. Прошло слишком много времени с последнего раза, когда они были счастливы.

Они много говорили в ту ночь. Говорили о том, через что прошел Майки, и он объяснил, что «голоса» в голове говорили ему умереть многие годы, но в тот раз он не смог устоять. Джерард был рад, что его брат жив. Они также говорили о том, как ужасно место, где был Майки, и Джерард рассказал брату о той части жизни, в которой над ним издевались, умалчивая тот факт, что это из-за него (он не хотел причинять брату еще больше вреда), но он рассказал ему о том, что делал почти каждый день, и Майки понял его.

Через месяц Майки отправился обратно в лечебницу. И жизнь Джерарда стала еще хуже, пока он снова не увиделся с братом. Он жил с депрессией два года. Но у него не было попыток суицида, ради брата. Он надеялся снова увидеть его. Он редко ел, редко спал, стал угрюмым, все, что ему раньше нравилось, раздражало, он всегда был грустным, чувствовал вину за то, что случилось с Майки, даже когда знал, что он не в силах что-либо изменить, но еще он чувствовал, как его тошнит весь день напролет, и у него постоянно болела голова.

В семнадцать лет родители Джерарда заметили психическое состояние сына и после консультации с психиатром отправили его в психиатрический госпиталь «Тишь Реки» из-за тяжелой депрессии. Когда он только приехал туда, то был один, не разговаривал ни с кем. Пока спустя шесть месяцев Майки не приехал к нему. Но когда братья воссоединились, депрессия, которая развилась в нем, стала частью его самого, и теперь ее было трудно игнорировать, даже если Майки был здесь с ним.


	5. Chapter 5

После того, как Джерард рассказал ему свою историю, Тайлер пялился на него немного шокировано из-за того, что только что услышал. Когда вы видите Джерарда, вы даже на секунду не представляете, что он так сильно страдает.

— Я… Прости меня, Джерард. О ситуации с твоим братом… — он посмотрел вниз. — Ему лучше с приемом лекарств или не?..

— Не извиняйся, чувак, — он остановился, глядя в окно. — И… Нет. Ему не становится лучше. Таблетки просто успокаивают его тревогу, но голоса… Они ничего не могут сделать. Я думаю, он застрял со своими демонами, и это делает мне плохо. Очень. Когда я смотрю на него, я всегда понимаю, что ему нехорошо. Я очень скучаю по нашему детству, — он быстро вытер слезу со щеки и снова повернулся к Тайлеру.

— Это отстойно… Это место бесполезно… Тут не такие квалифицированные врачи, как говорил мне психиатр… Они едва ли могут позаботиться о нас.

— Да, находиться тут чертовски бесполезно, ты прав. Я сделаю все, чтобы мой брат чувствовал себя лучше, и мы смогли бы жить нормальной жизнью… И они совсем не способны помочь. Они делают только хуже, — он вздохнул. — Ладно, давай выйдем наружу, что думаешь?

— Тут есть выход? — Тайлер медленно встал с кровати.

— Иди за мной, — они вышли в коридор и увидели Фрэнка рядом с лестницей. Он смотрел на что-то на своем предплечье с широкой улыбкой на лице. Как только они подошли поближе, глаза Джерарда расширились, и он спустился вниз, чтобы сказать ему что-то, что Тайлер разобрал как какие-то проклятия. Он злобно посмотрел на все еще улыбающегося Фрэнка.

— Ничего страшного, Джи. Я просто порезался случайно, вот и все, — он пожал плечами и мягко улыбнулся Джерарду, хихикая.

— Ради всего святого, Фрэнк! Мы оба знаем, что ты сделал… Возвращайся в свою комнату и скажи Брендону, чтобы он позвал врача, я не хочу, чтобы ты снова потерял кучу крови, как в прошлый раз, хорошо?

Фрэнк все еще улыбался ему почти благоговейно.

— Спасибо за твою заботу обо мне, Джи, — он положил руку на его щеку, — ты восхитительный, — он мягко поцеловал его щеку и вернулся в свою комнату, оставляя раскрасневшегося Джерарда позади. Джи прошептал «блять».

— Вы… Вы, парни, встречаетесь? — слова вырвались изо рта Тайлера, прежде чем он успел их обдумать. — Извини…

— Нет. Но он нравится мне. Сильно нравится. Возможно, даже слишком сильно, — он снова покрылся румянцем, избегая взгляда Тайлера.

— Ты тоже ему нравишься, я уверен, улыбка, которая застыла на его лице, пока он смотрел на тебя, ты видел?

Джерард ничего не сказал, смотря на Брендона, который бежал по коридору.

— Эй, парни! — он пытался отдышаться. — Вы видели… Вы видели доктора или еще кого-нибудь? Фрэнку нужна… помощь, — он добавил «снова», но уже тише, так что оба парня не смогли услышать.

— Иди и посмотри на втором этаже, Брен, быстрее.

Он побежал вниз по лестнице.

***

Тайлер и Джерард сидели на скамейке снаружи. Это место Тайлер видел из окна своей комнаты, парк с оградой вокруг, ни единого выхода наружу.

— Почему… Фрэнк здесь, я имею в виду, какая у него «болезнь»? — Тайлер смотрел на Джерарда, сидящего рядом с ним.

— У него аутоканнибализм. Это значит, что он постоянно режет часть своей кожи, чтобы съесть ее, иногда, чтобы отложить, типа, для веселья, но еще он любит часто вредить себе и раздирать свои порезы, чтобы видеть кровь, — он покачал головой. — С того момента, как он тут, он почти умирал четыре раза, потому что здесь нет лекарств, чтобы лечить такие заболевания. Врачи тоже недостаточно квалифицированы.

— Вау, я даже не знал о таком заболевании…

— И эта болезнь полное дерьмо. Она не должна существовать, — он вздохнул. — Черт… я бы хотел защитить его так же, как и брата… он так важен для меня! И я даже, блять, не знаю, почему!

Тайлер улыбнулся.

— Это потому, что ты любишь его, Джи. Я так думаю, — он улыбнулся Джерарду.

— Любовь — это чушь. Это предполагает, что я должен разрушить свою жизнь, чтобы зависеть от кого-то. Но ты прав, — он вздохнул. — Я просто подмечаю, что мне это не сильно нравится.

— Ну, я никогда не влюблялся, типа, вообще никогда. Так что я не могу по-настоящему понять тебя, но понимаю, что это сложно, — Тайлер пожал плечами и замолчал. — О, у меня есть вопрос!

Джерард повернул голову в сторону Тайлера.

— Да?

— Кто-нибудь может навещать нас, или это запрещено?

— Ну, зависит от обстоятельств. Моей маме разрешено меня навещать, потому что у нее есть разрешение от директора. Она приходит к Майки, потому что боится, что он снова попытается убить себя, если она будет держать его далеко от семьи.

— Даже если ты тут?

— Даже если я тут. Когда она приходит, она видит нас обоих. Но она не любит меня так же, как его. Она думает, я симулирую депрессию, чтобы находится тут рядом с Майки, — он пожал плечами. — Я никогда не делал этого.

— Она приедет в ближайшее время?

Он засмеялся и посмотрел на часы.

— Она приедет минут через тридцать, я думаю. Это смешно, что говоришь об этом со мной прямо сейчас, — он улыбнулся Тайлеру.

Через двадцать минут Джерарду пришлось пойти в приватную комнату на первом этаже со своим братом (этих комнат было несколько, напротив столовой). Тайлер сидел один в «парке», смотря на траву и единственное дерево там. Это место, особенно сад, печальны. Тайлер прикрыл глаза, стараясь найти покой где-нибудь, когда неожиданно почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке. Его глаза резко открылись, и он убрал руку с того места, где она была, и встал, прежде чем посмотреть на человека, который только что сидел рядом с ним.

_**О Боже, какого хуя он тут делает?!** _

Он начал краснеть, смотря на Джоша, игнорируя Блурри.

— И-извини, я… Ты просто напугал меня… Хм, нет, я имею в виду, ах… Я перепугался… Я… — Тайлер не мог найти слов, и это заставляло Джоша улыбаться. Тайлер снова покраснел. Он поддал плечами, и Тайлер принял это как «без проблем». Он сел рядом с ним. — Брэндон… Сказал мне утром, что ты никогда не говоришь с ними. Ты, типа… Немой?

Джош покачал головой, все еще улыбаясь.

— Иногда лучше оставаться в тишине. У тебя, типа, не будет проблем, если ничего не говорить. Поэтому ты больше не говоришь? — Джош рассмеялся, но беззвучно. _О Боже, какой он милый_ — было единственное, о чем Тайлер на самом деле думал. После этого Джош снова покачал головой.

— На самом деле я могу говорить, но это… сложно, — его голос был настолько хриплым и настолько низким, что Тайлеру показалось, что он сейчас закашляется, а потом задохнется. Тайлер посмотрел на него, как будто только что случилось чудо. Джош снова засмеялся, беззвучно, смотря на Тайлера взглядом, ясно говорящим: «какого хуя?».

— Оу, извини, это просто… — он остановился. — Почему ты не говоришь с другими?

Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на Тайлера. Он двигал губами без звука, и Тайлер прочел «я не доверяю им».

— Но тогда… Почему… Почему я? — он выглядел удивленным из-за того, что Джош только что сказал.

«Ты особенный, » — он посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Тайлер выглядел смущенным, и жар накатился на его лицо. _Он? Особенный? Ни за что…_

**_ДАЙ МНЕ ПОСМЕЯТЬСЯ, ТАЙЛЕР, ЭТОТ ПАРЕНЬ ТАКОЙ ЗАБАВНЫЙ! Ты бесполезный, помнишь? Никто не любит тебя, ты не можешь доверять им. Не только потому, что ты услышал его голос, ты, дерьмо! Ты слышишь меня? Скажи ему ОТЪЕБАТЬСЯ!_ **

Тайлер поморщился от крика в своей голове. Джош выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Ты в порядке, Тайлер? — его голос снова вернулся, но трудно различимый. Он ответил молчанием, Блурри все еще оскорблял его в голове, его голос становился громче и громче. Он стиснул зубы от боли и подавил желание закричать.

_**Ты, вроде как, пытаешься сопротивляться? Ни за что, чувак. Сдайся.** _

Тайлер встал, и у него закружилась голова. Снова.

— Я-я, прости, м-мне нужно идти… — он взбежал по лестнице очень быстро и прошел в свою комнату, где направился прямо в ванную.

**_Неужели ты так слаб?_** — он посмеялся. — _**Перестань дышать и умри, чувак. Так будет лучше для всех.**_

Грудь Тайлера налилась свинцом, и он начал вдыхать слишком часто, потому что получать воздух становилось все сложнее. Его зрение затуманилось, он трясся и не мог ничего услышать. Он даже не пытался закричать, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь, но единственный звук, который вырвался из его рта, был всхлип.

_**Это жалко, чувак…** _

Его чуть не стошнило. Он попытался ухватиться за край унитаза, но упал на пол, и ему стало труднее дышать. Он снова попытался позвать на помощь, но лишь продолжал всхлипывать. Он простоял так, казалось, целую вечность, когда дверь внезапно открылась, и он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за плечи, чтобы усадить у стены. Это был Джерард. Тайлер видел, что он говорил что-то, что он не мог услышать. Он выбежал из ванной и вернулся с чем-то похожим на пакет. Он приложил его ко рту Тайлера, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Он снова начал что-то слышать, и Джерард говорил что-то вроде: «Успокойся, Тай, все будет хорошо», «я уже здесь, не волнуйся» или «сосредоточься на дыхании». Теперь он начал дышать медленнее и успокоился. Но голова у него все еще кружилась. Джерард убрал пакет ото рта Тайлера и обнял его.

— Спасибо, — все, что мог сказать Тайлер. Даже если это был шепот.

Джерард потирал ему спину.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — он встал и помог Тайлеру сделать то же. Он лег на свою кровать и провалился в сон.


	6. Chapter 6

Тайлер проснулся спустя час. Он посмотрел в сторону Джерарда, который писал что-то в своем блокноте. Он сел и посмотрел на него обеспокоенно, потому что он говорил, что пишет в блокноте только когда ему плохо.

— Все в порядке?

Он ответил, пожав плечами, и посмотрел на Тайлера.

— Не совсем. Мама хочет перевести Майки в другую больницу, специализированную для людей с шизофренией.

— И… Извини за это, я… — Тайлер остановился, потому что кто-то прокричал ≪помогите! ≫ в коридоре. Они оба выбежали из комнаты и увидели Брэндона, трясущегося и плачущего. Джек и Пит тоже выбежали из своих комнат.

— Что происходит, Брэндон? — Джек подбежал к нему и обнял за плечи, заглядывая в глаза.

— Это… это Фрэнк, он… — прежде, чем он успел закончить предложение, Джерард прокричал ≪дерьмо≫ и убежал вниз искать доктора.

— Что он сделал? — Пит подошёл к Тайлеру.

— Там… Там была кровь повсюду и… — он снова начал плакать, а Джек обнял его.

— Все хорошо, чувак, не переживай, он будет в порядке.

Поначалу Тайлеру было сложно понять, что случилось на самом деле, но он вспомнил свой разговор с Джерардом о Фрэнке утром и понял, что, возможно, он попытался убить себя. Джерард вернулся с двумя врачами, которые вынесли Фрэнка из комнаты на носилках. Тайлер заметил, что Джерард сейчас расплачется и ушел к себе в комнату. Через несколько минут и после нескольких попыток успокоить Брэндона доктор вернулся, чтобы отвести их всех на второй этаж ≪спросить у вас кое-что≫.

— Итак, что случилось с Айеро? — он задал этот вопрос голосом полным безразличия.

Все посмотрели на Брэндона, ожидая объяснений.

— Я… Я не знаю точно, все произошло так быстро… Я вернулся в комнату, и он сидел на кровати со своей странной улыбкой на лице, сказал мне странное дерьмо и побежал в ванную и… — слезы снова полились из глаз, — я не видел, что он делал, но там было столько крови…

Тайлер, Джек и Пит сидели в тишине, слушая историю.

— Учитывая его заболевание, возможно, он углубил свои порезы и откусил кусок кожи, как думаешь?

— Я не знаю!.. — сказал Брэндон, всхлипывая.

***

Во время обеда никто не говорил. Только короткие реплики. И так прошла оставшаяся часть дня. Тайлер изредка видел Джерарда, который отказывался говорить с кем-либо после того, что случилось с Фрэнком. Этой ночью доктор Блэкмон пробовал позвонить отцу Фрэнка около тридцати раз. Нет ответа. Как только он был готов сдаться, кто-то решил поднять трубку.

— Здравствуйте?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Айеро, мы хотели соо…

— Это о моем сыне?

— Эм, да, у него была попытка с…

— Меня не волнует, что он сделал! Почему вы звоните мне?! У него была попытка самоубийства? Хорошо, тогда дайте ему умереть, меня не заботит, он просто кусок дерьма. Перестаньте меня дергать из-за это сейчас же, понятно?

Он сбросил звонок. Блэкмон вздохнул и пошел обратно в комнату Фрэнка, присматривать за ним ночью.

***

Спустя неделю Фрэнк все еще был в палате интенсивной терапии на втором этаже. Джерард спросил врача, может ли он увидеть его, и получил положительный ответ.

Вечером он пошел увидеться с Фрэнком, Патриком и Тайлером. Как только они вошли в комнату, Фрэнк разглядывал бинты на руках, но поднял взгляд и увидел своих друзей. Он начал улыбаться, но улыбка стала шире, когда он увидел Джерарда. Тайлер и Патрик присели, оставляя Джерарду ближайший к кровати стул.

— Как твои дела сегодня? — спросил Патрик Фрэнка, который смотрел на него.

— Я в порядке. Я всегда в порядке. Но все лучше, когда вы здесь, — он улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Джерарда. Тайлер был прав — Фрэнк точно что-то чувствовал по отношению к нему.

— Джи, я рад, что ты пришел, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой, — он широко улыбнулся парню, а потом посмотрел на Тайлера и Патрика. — Ребят, я рад видеть вас, но не могли бы оставить нас наедине на несколько секунд? Я скажу вам, когда вы вернетесь, — он вежливо улыбнулся им, когда они вышли из комнаты, не проронив ни слова. Он снова сфокусировался на Джерарде.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я много думал о тебе и… — он избегал столкновения взглядами, — Джи, я думаю, — он вздохнул, — забудь об этом…

Джерард смутился.

— Нет, скажи мне, это, наверное, важно.

Фрэнк сел на кровати и теперь видел его лицо, смотрел в глаза.

— Ну, т-ты мне нравишься.

Глаза Джерарда расширились, и он открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, не находя, что сказать. Так что он просто приблизился нему и легонько поцеловал. Он переместил свою руку ему на щеку, и Фрэнк положил свою ему на шею.

Снаружи комнаты Патрик говорил с Тайлером о том, что Джерард и Фрэнк влюблены друг в друга и сами этого не подозревают, и наблюдать за ними довольно забавно.

— Ты знаешь, почему Фрэнк здесь? В смысле, его историю, что с ним случилось?

Патрик замялся.

— Он не особо говорит об этом, но я знаю, что он говорил Джерарду. У него много проблем с отцом — все что я могу сказать. Но ты можешь поинтересоваться у Джерарда, он, возможно, расскажет, что случилось.

Тайлер кивнул, как только доктор вошел в коридор.

— Вы не должны здесь находится, убирайтесь, возвращайтесь по комнатам или идите в общий зал, но вам не разрешено появляться тут без причины.

Оба парня пошли в комнату Тайлера, где, к их удивлению, был Джош.

Тайлер выглядел смущенным. Он подошел ближе к Джошу.

— Почему ты тут?

Джош метнул взгляд на Патрика и смутился.

— Я хотел увидеться с тобой, — его голос как и всегда был хриплым, и Тайлер еле слышал, что он говорит.

— Подожди, он только что говорил, — Патрик подошел ближе. — Я несколько месяцев жил с ним в одной комнате и никогда не слышал его голоса! Черт, Джош, ты, оказывается, умеешь говорить?

Джош кивнул, и Тайлер обернулся к Патрику.

— Не говори остальным, я думаю, ему это не понравится.

— Ох, — Патрик выглядел сбитым с толку, — конечно, я могила, не переживай. Хорошо, парни, я вернусь в свою комнату, встретимся позже, — он улыбнулся им двоим и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

  
**Примечания:**

  
Эм, привет. Я понимаю, что я не автор, а всего лишь переводчик, но фидбэк все равно получить хочется. По одним лишь лайкам и просмотрам нельзя понять нравится ли фанфик? Нравится ли перевод? Что отталкивает а что нет? Может если вы дошли аж до конца шестой главы, для вас не составит труда черкануть отзыв и написать хоть что-нибудь 👉🏻👈🏻


	7. Chapter 7

Как только Патрик вышел из комнаты, Джош сразу же начал плакать.

— Эй, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Не плачь! — он схватил его за плечи, и Джош посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Что случилось? — сказал он очень спокойно, показывая, что волнуется.

— Это… Это мои приемные родители… — он всхлипнул. — Они зашли недавно и… они… — он не мог закончить предложение, потому что снова расплакался.

Тайлер не знал ничего о Джоше, о его прошлом, о его истории, о ситуации в семье. Но он не собирался спрашивать его об этом, не сейчас.

— Что они сделали?

— Они хотят забрать меня домой…

— Ты же знаешь, что не можешь просто так уйти отсюда, тут… нет никого достаточно нормального, чтобы уехать отсюда, — хоть Тайлер знал, что тут удерживают и здравомыслящих людей, он все равно хотел, чтобы Джош остался тут, даже если они почти не знали друг друга. Он ему нравился. Сильно. Возможно, даже слишком.

— Я знаю, но они уже готовятся подписать бумаги, чтобы я уехал, даже если врач считает это небезопасным для меня, их это не волнует! Но единственное, что я знаю, это то, что здесь я в большей безопасности, чем где-либо еще, и я не хочу уезжать… — он чуть-чуть повысил голос, хотя и так был очень тихим из-за отсутствия речи.

— Я уверен, что они не настолько плохие, Джош. Может быть, они хотят вернуть тебя, потому что скучают или сожалеют о том, что сослали тебя сюда? — Джош засмеялся. Но это был очень грустный смех.

— Ты не понимаешь, Тайлер. Ты не можешь понять… — он закрыл лицо руками, — того что они сделали… — он снова начал плакать.

Блять. Тайлер совершил ошибку. Его приемная семья не была мила к нему, а он попытался защитить их.

— П… Прости, Джош… Я не знал…

— Всё хорошо. Не переживай. Я сделаю все, чтобы остаться тут. Я должен сделать что-то. Я должен сделать что-то, я еще не знаю что, но я должен.

— Могу я… Узнать, что случилось? Или…

Он пожал плечами. Он пожалел, что задал этот вопрос, как только эти слова слетели с его уст.

— Ну, это очень долгая история, потому что я не могу объяснить, что они сделали мне, не объясняя, что случилось до этого… — он вздохнул и вытер слезы с подбородка и щек. — У тебя есть время?

— Конечно. Но ты не обязан говорить ничего, если не хочешь.

Он поднял на него взгляд.

— Я доверяю тебе, Тайлер. Я никогда не говорил это никому, кроме психиатра. Я расскажу тебе, ты особенный.

***

Джошу было двенадцать, и его жизнь можно было назвать нормальной. Кроме того факта, что и он и его братья ненавидели его отца. Но он думал, что это было тем, что взрослые называют «подростки». Но однажды он пришел со школы, и его отец почему-то был зол. Он орал на маму, и Джош прекрасно понимал, что ему не стоит быть рядом в этот момент, если он хочет быть в безопасности. Так что он пошел в свою комнату. Он понял, что что-то идет не так, когда услышал крик мамы. Его братья быстро спустились вниз, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, но Джош остался в своей комнате, слишком напуганный, чтобы увидеть, что произошло. Вскоре внизу уже кричали все, но было невозможно понять, что они произносят, так как кричали все вместе. И неожиданно все прекратилось. Джош представил худшее. Возможно, мама убила отца, или его сестра сделала это, или даже его брат. Он встал, сбежал по лестнице и увидел своего отца, стоящего на кухне и держащего что-то в руке, но все, что мог увидеть, это мертвые тела на полу. Четыре мертвых тела. И кровь. Он был так потрясен, что не мог даже закричать. Отец повернулся и бросил нож на пол. Он улыбнулся ему и подошел ближе. Слишком близко.

— Видишь ли, тебя я ненавижу больше всех. И поэтому… — он схватил рукой горло и сжал его. Джош почти умер. У него не было причин жить дальше. Отец внезапно отпустил руку. — Поэтому я не убью тебя, так что ты будешь жить самую дерьмовую жизнь, которую заслуживаешь. Ты будешь помнить эту сцену всю свою жизнь и никогда ее не забудешь. И я буду тем человеком, которого ты будешь искать всю жизнь, чтобы удовлетворить свое желание убить человека, который отнял жизнь у последнего человека, которого ты любил. И ты никогда не переживешь это. Никогда. И это именно то, что я хочу для тебя. Я хочу травмировать тебя, хочу, чтобы у тебя была депрессия, хочу, чтобы ты попытался покончить с собой, но провалишься, потому что ты не способен убить себя. Мне нравится эта перспектива, — он засмеялся и вышел из дома. Джош подождал, когда его машина уедет, и только тогда закричал и расплакался. И вскоре потерял сознание.

Четыре месяца спустя Джоша усыновила приемная семья. Его это не сильно волновало. Он на самом деле был напуган. Сильно. Дама из организации, которая отвечает за поиск семьи для сирот, приехала вместе с ним в дом его новой семьи. Как только они вошли, Джош тут же захотел выйти и убежать. Он не мог просто так начать жизнь в новой семье. Он боялся испортить каждую семью.

Там было всего несколько комнат, ни одного ребенка или еще кого-то. Они были одни. Улыбались ему.

Они представились так же, как и Джош с этой женщиной. Это было очень неловко. А когда женщина из организации ушла, он понял, что жить здесь будет очень странно. В семье, которая должна была быть его.

Джош пошел в новую школу, встретил новых людей, но никто не хотел дружить с ним. Они думали, что он слишком странный. Тем не менее, люди говорили с ним. Но редко. Джошу с каждым днем становилось все грустнее. Он чувствовал себя подавленным и отверженным.

Спустя два года все ухудшилось. Джош попал в больницу из-за попытки суицида. Его приемная мать орала на него потом, не понимая, как плохо он чувствует себя в этой жизни. Ему было пятнадцать. Он думал, это лучшее решение. Но когда он вернулся домой спустя четыре недели, однажды остался один «дома» с приемным отцом. И все пошло не так. Джош делал домашнее задание в своей комнате, когда вошел его приемный отец. Он изнасиловал его. И у Джоша начались рецидивы. Он не говорил об этом кому-либо, и это его травмировало. У него началась тяжелая депрессия, и никто этого не заметил. Он был совсем один. А через год он снова попытался покончить с собой. Но в тот раз он остался дома, и приемная мать ударила его. И иногда она делала это без причины. Только потому что ей это нравилось. Но она хотела, чтобы он сходил к психиатру. Но не из-за его попыток самоубийства, нет. Из-за того, что у него не было друзей в школе. Для нее это было ненормально, поэтому он пошел к психиатру.

У Джоша начались проблемы в общении с людьми. Он редко говорил с психиатром, но он произнес достаточно, чтобы врач понял, что ему нужна настоящая помощь. Они отправили его в маленькую больницу, которая не была психиатрической, чтобы он отдохнул и поправился.

Но то место было адом, и поэтому он снова попробовал убить себя вместе с парнем, который был там из-за депрессии, но он провалился. Только он, потому что мальчик умер, и поэтому ему пришлось покинуть это место, так как врачи решили, что ему лучше там не оставаться. Он вернулся к своей семье, где все было так же, как и раньше, поэтому он убежал из этого места. Он не мог уйти так далеко, и ему негде было спать. Когда его нашли, то на следующий день отправили в психиатрическую больницу «Тишь Реки».


	8. Chapter 8

— Это… Извини, я… Черт, это просто ужасно! — глаза Тайлера наполнились слезами.

— Эй, нет, не плачь, все хорошо, — он погладил его предплечье. — Плюс ко всему, сейчас это не моя проблема, конечно, она влияет на мою жизнь сильно, но пока все в порядке. Я беспокоюсь о том, что моя приемная семья хочет от меня.

Тайлер вытер слезы со щек и сосредоточился на том, что говорил Джош.

— Итак, как ты думаешь, что они хотят от тебя?

— Возможно, они хотят отправить меня в армию, я не знаю. Они говорили о некоторых вещах, но меня не волновало, я должен остаться тут в безопасности. Это то, что имеет для меня значение в данный момент. И я выйду отсюда, когда буду готов, а не тогда, когда мне скажут.

Тайлер кивнул. Они услышали стук в дверь, и доктор вошел в комнату после разрешения Тайлера.

— Джозеф, тебе нужно быть в кабинете директора через десять минут. И, Дан, тебе нужно вернуться в свою комнату, тебе нечего делать тут.

Джош встал и вышел из комнаты, напоследок улыбнувшись Тайлеру, доктор ушел вместе с ним. Тайлер тоже встал и пошел в ванную умыться. Он вышел из комнаты и поднялся на пятый этаж. Он прошел сквозь длинный коридор, встал напротив двойных дверей в конце и постучал. Он немного нервничал из-за этой встречи.

Он вошел в комнату и сел напротив стола, где директор курил сигарету и печатал что-то в своем компьютере.

— Джозеф, я ждал тебя, — он развернулся к нему на кресле лицом. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло недавно. Но у меня не было времени поговорить с тобой — в больнице еще много других пациентов, — он помолчал и почесал подбородок, прежде чем небрежно хлопнуть ладонью по столу. — Ты помнишь паническую атаку, которая недавно случилась с тобой?

Тайлер был удивлен этим вопросом. Конечно, он помнил.

— Да.

— Ты можешь назвать мне причину, или у тебя нет идеи?

Тайлер попытался вспомнить. Но ему потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что это было из-за Блурри.

— Первая… Первая… которая случилась на лестнице, произошла из-за Блурри, сказавшего мне истечь кровью, но я не мог найти ничего, чем можно было порезаться, так что он начал кричать на меня и… — он остановился, не желая поднимаю тему.

— Можешь объяснить мне, почему он хотел, чтобы ты порезал себя?

Тайлер замолчал на несколько секунд.

— Потому что я хотел завести друзей…

Директор выглядел удивленным.

_**Да, и ты все еще должен истечь кровью, тупица. Не думай, что я забыл.** _

Тайлер мысленно выругался, потому что да, он думал, что Блурри забыл об этом.

— Он всегда делал так? — Тайлер кивнул. — И в прошлый раз? В тот самый, который был у тебя, когда твой сосед по комнате вошел и увидел тебя почти умирающим на полу?

Тайлер помнил его очень хорошо. Это было из-за Джоша. Он хотел солгать об этом, не желая, чтобы директор знал, что его действительно влечет к Джошу.

— Ну, я… Я был снаружи и… Джерард ушел, чтобы увидеться с мамой, и я почувствовал себя одиноким, и Блурри говорил мне страшные вещи, как всегда, но в тот раз он был действительно жесток, и я побежал наверх, чтобы спрятаться в ванной, прежде чем меня кто-нибудь увидел бы. Я знаю, что это не очень-то умно, но я ненавижу, когда люди переживают из-за меня. Мне становится плохо, когда я в центре внимания, — он пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Ну, что ж, пожалуй, я останусь при своем мнении.

— Каким?

Директор был удивлен реакцией Тайлера.

— Хочу, чтобы ты посетил психиатра, чтобы ты знал, как справляться с тревогой.

Тайлер тихо рассмеялся.

— Мне кажется, вы чего-то не понимаете… Это не тревога, с которой мне нужно справляться, это Блурри. И, к сожалению, если вы не волшебник, вы не сможете заставить его уйти.

— По крайней мере, мы можем попробовать взять его под контроль, верно?

Тайлер посмотрел в глаза директору. Он ненавидел психиатра. Сильно. Но у него не было выбора.

— Ладно.

— Да, и пока я не забыл: ты должен подойти к доктору Хэнсону, он выпишет тебе еще лекарств.

Тайлер кивнул, встал, попрощался с мужчиной и вышел из комнаты.

**_Блять, Тайлер, я не собираюсь принимать еще лекарства! Ты и так достаточно слабый, и тебе это не нужно! Не ходи к этому проклятому доктору, вернись в свою комнату и спрячься!_ **

Это было не совсем то, что Тайлер планировал сделать, но он действительно чувствовал желание спрятаться и никогда не выходить из этого укрытия. Неужели ему действительно нужны эти таблетки? Он думал, что их уже достаточно. Он спустился в свою комнату, желая навсегда спрятаться под кроватью, но, когда вошел, Джерард уже лежал на кровати и что-то писал.

_**Спрячься! Ляг под эту гребаную кровать. Даже если он здесь, в чем проблема!** _

Тайлеру хотелось разрыдаться, потому что он действительно хотел спрятаться, но он также хотел остаться со своим другом.

_**Он НЕ твой друг, однажды он предаст тебя, и ты пожалеешь, что доверился ему.** _

Джерард поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты в порядке?

Тайлер не смог ответить ему и побежал под кровать, повинуясь приказу Блурри.

— Что, бл… — Джерард встал и опустился на колени, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера, который теперь тяжело дышал и выглядел угрожающе, — хорошо, я позову доктора Хэнсона.

— НЕТ! Нет, пожалуйста, не зови его!

— Почему, что случилось, Тайлер, объясни!

— Он хочет дать мне еще таблеток, но… Я не хочу видеться с психиатром… Я боюсь!

— Чувак, мне очень жаль, но ты на грани панической атаки, и я не позволю этому случиться.

— Джи, пожалуйста не делай этого! — он встал и потянулся к телефону.

_**Я же говорил, что он тебя предаст. Послушай меня, прежде чем «заводить друзей», ты ничего не стоишь. Никто не хочет, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо, поэтому никогда никому не доверяй, если хочешь чувствовать себя лучше в следующий раз.** _

И он начал очень громко смеяться, так что началась паническая атака. Вот так он и выбрался из своего «тайного места» быстрее, чем рассчитывал.

***

Тайлер лежал на кровати на втором этаже. Они дали ему тонну таблеток против тревоги, и ему пришлось очень быстро проглотить их, и теперь он был один, глядел в потолок. Блурри говорил что-то в его голове, но он не слушал, слишком слаб даже для того, чтобы шевельнуть рукой или оглядеться. Внезапно кто-то вошел в комнату.

— Тайлер? — он тряс его руку, пока Тайлер не мог даже ответить, так что он просто издал неразборчивый звук. — Хорошо, ты жив, — перед белым потолком показалось лицо Пита. — Я думал, ты был мертв, — он засмеялся, но почти сразу остановился. — Извини… ладно, эм… Я пришел сказать, что завтра попробую сбежать с Брендоном, Джеком, Алексом и, возможно, Патриком, если уговорю его. Хочешь присоединиться? Я не уверен, что у нас получится, но все равно. Мы можем попробовать.

Глаза Тайлера загорелись, и теперь Блурри внимательно слушал Пита и сумел каким-то образом дать Тайлеру достаточно сил, чтобы заставить его говорить.

— Как вы планируете это сделать?

— Ну, мы заметили, что двойной забор снаружи был кое-где сломан. Там есть место, где забор тоньше, и кажется, что через него легко пролезть. Именно туда мы и попытаемся попасть.

— Что случится, если они поймают нас?

— Ох… Я не знаю… Последний раз, когда кого-то поймали, мы больше его не видели после того, как они забрали, — он пожал плечами, — так что я не знаю. Может быть, электрошок, как в старых фильмах, — он засмеялся, но неожиданно остановился, — ну, если это правда, то это не очень смешно…

— И все же — если я поправлюсь к завтра, я пойду с вами, ладно?

Пит широко улыбнулся.

— Отлично! Увидимся завтра, — он ушел.

Тайлер думал о побеге всю ночь напролет и начал думать, что это был всего лишь сон и Пит никогда не приходил в комнату, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Но это, почему-то, вселяло в него надежду. Может быть, завтра он будет свободен, разве что он также может умереть. Но он готов рискнуть и умереть за свободу. Только есть кое-что, о чем он тоже не может перестать думать: Джош.


	9. Chapter 9

Тайлер проснулся, и первое, что он сделал, это посмотрел на часы на грустной белой стене. Было пять часов вечера. Отлично. У него не было предположения, во сколько он должен встретиться с остальными, чтобы сбежать. Он сел на кровать, все его тело должно было болеть, но на самом деле он чувствовал себя прекрасно, и никакая боль не тревожила его тело. Он встал и нашел кусочек бумаги на полу. Сначала он нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что это такое, но потом поднял его и развернул. Там было написано: _«встретимся в моей комнате (330) в 17.30, Пит.»_ Он улыбнулся. Он почти сбежал из этого дерьмового места. Он побежал в комнату, оставляя кусочек бумаги на полу в темном коридоре, и прошел в триста тридцатую комнату. Он открыл дверь и увидел друзей, сидевших там, но там было больше людей, чем он ожидал. Намного больше. Там были не только Джек, Брендон, Алекс и Патрик. Нет. Джош был там же, так же как и Джерард, Майки, Даллон, Фрэнк и Энди. Тайлер прошел вглубь комнаты, где Пит сидел на кровати и собирал вещи в большой рюкзак.

— Эй, Пит, эм, круто, конечно, что все решили пойти с нами, но, ты знаешь, я думал, тут будет всего, эм, четверо? — Пит улыбнулся ему.

— Я знаю, да, мы выберемся из этого дерьма гораздо быстрее, чем пришли сюда, поверь мне, Тайлер.

Его голос звучал немного странно, но он подумал, что просто устал. Тайлер вздохнул, и скоро все спустились вниз. Удивительно, но никто не заметил, что по лестнице спускается так много людей. Они были так шумны, что Тайлер надеялся, что они смогут хотя бы добраться до задней двери здания.

Они были снаружи и шли за Питом к забору. Почему все так легко? И какого черта Блурри молчал? Все было очень странным. Но самым необъяснимым было то, что, когда они все оказались по ту сторону забора, кто-то крепко схватил его за руку и переплел пальцы с его. Он посмотрел на этого человека — это был Джош. Он был таким чертовски красивым, и было похоже, что мягкий солнечный свет, который играючи проходил сквозь деревья, делал его лицо гораздо более красивым, чем оно было на самом деле. Их лица были так близко. Рука Джоша скользнула по его шее, и вскоре их губы соприкоснулись, и они поцеловались. Но Тайлер чувствовал, что Джош высасывает кислород из его легких, и, когда он отстранился, его глаза были глубокого черного оттенка, а улыбка была злой, и Тайлер больше не мог дышать и…

Он сел в той же кровати, в которой проснулся несколько минут назад, тяжело дыша и пытаясь наполнить легкие как можно большим количеством воздуха. Блять. Это был сон. Или кошмар? Чтобы это ни было, это было нереально, и это отстойно. Потому что он думал, что был свободен. Даже если Джош пытался убить его. Он просто поцеловал его во сне? Нужно ли говорить о том, что ему это понравилось? Блять. Тайлер всю жизнь думал, что он натурал… Он был геем?

_**Перестань думать о своей ориентации, черт возьми! Побег ждет нас!** _

Тайлер медленно встал с кровати, и в этот раз его тело очень сильно болело. Ходьба казалась самой тяжелой вещью сейчас. Он пытался сделать все, чтобы игнорировать боль, и посмотрел на пол, ожидая увидеть там записку, но ее не было. Он помнил, что номер комнаты Пита в его сне была триста тридцать. Он прошел в эту комнату, и Пит был там. С Джеком. Не считая того факта, что они спали. Тайлер посмотрел на часы на столе Пита, и они показывали всего два часа ночи.

_**Это никакая не проблема! Разбуди их! Чем раньше вы уйдете, тем лучше! А теперь, блять, буди!** _

Тайлер мягко потряс плечо Пита, заставляя его ворчать что-то во сне.

— Пит, просыпайся, это я, Тайлер, — прошептал он.

Пит открыл глаза и посмотрел на лицо Тайлера.

— Какого хуя ты забыл в моей комнате, Джозеф!

— Я… Я пришел, чтобы мы… ну, ты же знаешь, сбежали?

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — он выглядел реально смущенным.

— Вчера ночью ты пришел в мою комнату и сказал о побеге вместе с остальными. Так?

— Я даже не знаю, где ты был прошлой ночью, чувак, но я думаю, ты был так накачан лекарствами, что видел меня как галлюцинацию, — он мягко рассмеялся, но ничто не могло разочаровать Тайлера больше, чем эта ситуация.

— Я что, придумал все?..

— Думаю, так, — он остановился, — ну, ничего личного, чувак, но я устал как черт, так что… может, ты тоже вернешься ко сну?

Тайлер кивнул все еще растерянно. Глаза наполнились слезами. Ему нужно было убираться.

_**Иди один! Тебе не нужен никто, чтобы выбраться отсюда, идиот.** _

Он был прав. Но ему нужно было убедить Джоша пойти с ним. Если бы у Джоша была возможность уехать отсюда, он наверняка рассказал бы Тайлеру. Он помнил, что Джош говорил, что его номер комнаты четыреста два.

Он открыл дверь и увидел Джоша, сидящего на стуле и смотрящего в окно. Он слегка подпрыгнул, услышав, как открылась дверь, но тут же улыбнулся, увидев лицо Тайлера.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся ему и встал. Он заметил слезы в глазах Тайлера, и счастье в его глазах исчезло, позволив беспокойству затмить его. — Все в порядке?

— Джош, я… — он ненавидел, когда звучал так жалко. — Ты нужен мне.

Он нахмурился, не понимая, в чем дело.

— Я чувствую себя здесь… как в ловушке. И я хочу выйти из этого места и снова почувствовать себя свободным… — тихий всхлип прервал его, — я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Я не уверен, что смогу быть свободным без тебя. Не подумай неправильно, я имею в виду, ты как мой лучший друг, которого у меня никогда не было, и ты… Единственный, кто понимает меня, и ты должен пойти со мной…

— Тайлер, — прервал он, положив руки на его щеки, вытирая слезы большими пальцами, — ты не можешь сбежать отсюда.

Тайлер потряс головой.

— Конечно, могу, — он прикусил губу, останавливая всхлипы, — в заборе есть место, где ограда тоньше, и мы сможем…

— Стой, — он убрал руки с лица, его голос был вежливым и очень спокойным. — Даже не думай о побеге. Это, блять, опасно. Последний парень, который попытался сбежать из той же самой дыры в заборе, о которой ты говоришь, был пойман и наказан электрошоком. На следующее утро он пришел в общий зал, его глаза были пусты, он не мог говорить как следует и выглядел мертвым. И последнее, что я хочу прямо сейчас, это ты с пустым взглядом, не говорящий больше и выглядящий мертвым, — он взял его за руку. Контакт его теплой кожи чувствовался так прекрасно на его замерзшей холодной руке. Ручьи слез скатились из глаз на щеки Тайлера снова. Ему так хотелось убежать, но сейчас он был так напуган.

— Пойдем со мной, пожалуйста, — его голос дрожал, даже если он так старался избежать треска, который издает, когда говорит и плачет одновременно.

— Нет, Тайлер, я не пойду с тобой. Это очень опасно. Извини меня.

Тайлер моргнул несколько раз, снова давая слезам упасть, и убрал руку от Джоша, хотя хотел остаться здесь. Ужасно.

— Мне нужно идти.

Он развернулся, игнорируя слова Джоша. Он закрыл за собой дверь и побежал вниз по ступенькам так быстро, как только мог, стараясь не упасть. Он наконец добрался до низа и прошел к задней двери. Он открыл ее и обернулся. Добежал туда же, куда они пришли во сне, но ограда была абсолютно нормальной. Он выругался и стал искать нужное место. Но как только он нашел ее, вокруг него засиял свет фонарика, и кто-то крепко схватил его за плечо.

— А ты куда собрался, умник?

Он встал и посмотрел на крупного мужчину, стоявшего перед ним.

— Я… Я просто хотел… немного подышать?

Мужчина засмеялся.

— Ты что, блять, издеваешься надо мной, сопля? Неужели свежий воздух так близко к забору? Я так не думаю.

_**О боже, я не могу поверить, что ты настолько глуп! Мы вообще когда-нибудь выберемся отсюда?!** _

Тайлер повторял «простите» так часто, что охранник сказал ему «заткнись нахуй». Он отвел его на второй этаж и привязал к кровати, на которой тот спал раньше.

— Ты знаешь, что случается с такими умниками, которые пытаются сбежать? — Тайлер просто испугано смотрел на него. — Мы, обычно, обдаем шоком их мозг или запираем в черной комнате без света, где так тихо, что делает больно. Но знаешь что? — засмеялся он. — Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь оба. Я все равно не в хорошем настроении.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста! Я больше не сделаю так! Просто позвольте мне объяснить, это не моя вина, это все Блурри, он…

— Ну так заткнись. Мне плевать, черт возьми. Ты повел себя не так, и теперь тебе придется за это расплачиваться. Как и всем остальным.

Он закрыл свои глаза, понимая, что совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.


	10. Chapter 10

Тайлер не мог уснуть после того, что ему сказали. Он очень сильно надеялся, что его не накажут дважды. Он уже несколько часов лежал в кровати. Примерно в семь утра, прямо перед звонком общего будильника, его, все еще в кровати, отвезли в комнату, темную, с одним крохотным окном на задней стене. Доктор вошел в комнату с двумя охранниками (он так подумал, потому что они были большими и пугающими).

— Хорошо, — сказал доктор, надевая перчатки, — я бы попросил тебя не двигаться во время процесса. И попробуй быть тихими, пожалуйста.

Он нанес странное средство на обе стороны его головы, а затем положил какой-то предмет в рот. Именно тогда Тайлер начал волноваться и почувствовал, как его сердце бьется в груди. Затем он подсоединил несколько проводов к аппарату и приложил к вискам по обе стороны что-то похожее на странный стетоскоп. Один из двух охранников нажал кнопку на аппарате, в то время как второй подошел ближе, чтобы удержать тело Тайлера от движения, положив руку ему на горло. Доктор сказал тому, который нажал кнопку, начинать, и все тело Тайлера напряглось, задрожало, и он начал кричать, но предмет во рту немного блокировал звук, так что это было похоже на удушье. Два охранника держали его тело, и даже когда шок прошел, тело Тайлера все еще дрожало, и слезы текли по его щекам, прежде чем его зрение стало размытым; второй шок сотряс его тело, и хотя он был короче, в конце его он сразу потерял сознание.

***

Когда Тайлер открыл глаза, всё его тело сильно болело, он почти не мог двигаться. Но худшая боль была в голове. Кожа на висках у него горела, а голова болела сильнее, чем когда-либо. Это было так ужасно, что мигрень могла показаться приятной. Он взглянул на потолок и почувствовал такое головокружение, что его чуть не стошнило. Свет прямо над ним прожигал глаза, хотя он еле освещал комнату. Он не мог сказать, находится ли в своей комнате или его вернули в комнату на втором этаже. Он слышал что-то или кого-то, двигающегося сзади него.

— Отлично. Я думаю, сейчас мы сможем вернуть его в комнату, Стрэттон.

— Ну, я не знаю, я сказал ему, что мы положим его в темную комнату, сэр…

— Мы не должны этого делать, так что отведите его в его комнату. Сейчас же!

Кто-то покинул комнату, хлопая за собой дверью. Мужчина, который все еще был в комнате, видимо Стрэттон, выругавшись несколько раз, взял Тайлера за плечо и усадил на кровать. Тайлер закричал бы, если бы у него были силы, но он чувствовал себя слишком слабым, и любое движение или шум могли причинить боль, а сейчас ему нужно было что угодно, только не еще больше боли.

Стрэттон попытался заставить его встать, но он почти упал, когда поднялся. Тайлер попытался приложить все усилия, чтобы остаться на ногах. Он старался не обращать внимания на боль, просто чтобы иметь возможность стоять, очень старался.

— Джозеф, тебе, блять, нужно идти, я не смогу нести тебя по лестнице, — он вздохнул, и Тайлер захотел расплакаться. Он правда пытался и, если бы мог говорить, сказал бы ему об этом. Ему просто нужно было поспать, и он смог бы снова идти. Тайлер наконец сумел восстановить равновесие на ногах и попытался идти. Им потребовалось много времени, чтобы подняться по лестнице в его комнату, но, когда они подошли к двери, Стрэттон просто оставил его одного, даже не открыв дверь. Тайлер потянулся к дверной ручке и изо всех сил попытался поставить ногу правильно, чтобы не упасть при ходьбе, но это оказалось очень трудно, и вскоре его ноги перестали слушаться тела, и он почувствовал, что упал на пол.

Кто-то вышел посмотреть на него и помог добраться до кровати, прикрывая дверь. Он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он выглядел встревоженным. А еще у него были очень яркие красные волосы.

— Хей, Тайлер, ты в порядке?

Тайлер очень хотел бы ответить что-то вроде «больно» или «мне нужно поспать», но ни одно слово не могло покинуть его рот с того момента, как он открыл его, так что он безмолвно захлопнул его. Его подбородок начал дрожать, когда он почувствовал, как волна печали прошла через его тело, и слезы наполнили его глаза. Он ничего не мог вспомнить. Конечно, он помнил свою жизнь, но не мог вспомнить, что сделал, чтобы быть в состоянии, в котором он сейчас находится.

Парень очень мягко сказал ему, чтобы он не плакал, и вытер слезы со щек.

— Я дам тебе поспать немного, а потом мы поговорим об этом, хорошо? — он сочувствующе улыбнулся ему и встал, проходя в ванную. Глаза Тайлера налились свинцом, слезы продолжали капать из его глаз на щёки и стекали на шею. Вскоре он провалился в сон.

Спустя несколько часов он открыл глаза и посмотрел на часы сзади его кровати. Был всего час после полудня. Он сел в кровати. Его тело болело меньше, чем раньше, но голова все еще будто горела. Он встал и прошел в ванную, чтобы умыть лицо. Он также почувствовал облегчение от того, что снова может нормально ходить, хотя и медленнее, чем обычно. Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. На голове у него была огромная повязка. Он нахмурился.

_**Так ты тоже ничего не помнишь, да?** _

Голос Блурри заставил его мозг подпрыгнуть в голове, и это было действительно неприятно.

— Заткнись, — прошептал он, при этом разбрызгивая воду по всему лицу. И, боже, как это было хорошо.

Его голос был немного хриплым. Он кричал до этого? Его голос, обычно, хрипел после того, как он громко кричал. Он пожал плечами, не совсем уверенный, что хочет вспомнить, что произошло. Он вернулся в комнату и выглянул в окно. Нахмурился. Он испугался, когда выглянул наружу. Он чувствовал, что у него были плохие воспоминания, но все, что мог вспомнить об этом — тот день, когда он разговаривал с Джошем, и случилась паническая атака. Но обычно это его не так сильно пугает.

Дверь открылась, и красноволосый парень вошел с парнем с шатеновыми волосами и большими темными глазами.

— Я рад, что ты проснулся, — красноволосый улыбнулся ему, — Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

Тайлер пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, я в порядке. Только голова болит очень сильно…

Он не мог вспомнить их имена, но ничего не сказал, не желая, чтобы они знали, что он на самом деле не знает, кто они такие, потому что они казались близкими друзьями, и он не хотел причинять им боль.

Чувак с каштановыми волосами запрыгнул на кровать и посмотрел на Тайлера любопытным взглядом, садясь на ней как положено.

— Ты помнишь, что случилось? — он выглядел сумасшедшим, спрашивая это, его глаза были широко открыты, и он выглядел удивленным по какой-то причине.

Тайлер слабо покачал головой.

— Нет. Я ничего не помню…

— Ох. Слишком плохо. Возможно, было слишком круто. Ты уже спрашивал своего друга? — он указал на голову, имея в виду Блуррифейса.

— Да, и он тоже ничего не помнит. Дело даже не в том, что я не помню, как получил это, — он указал на повязку на голове, — но я не помню, что я сделал. Вы знаете что-нибудь? Это было вчера?

Они оба пожали плечами, не зная ответа на вопрос.

— Извини, я не помню ничего странного со вчерашнего дня, но я знаю, что ты не спал тут с того момента, как отправился на второй этаж. Но я не знаю, что ты делал ночью, потому что тебя не было рядом.

Хорошо. Красноволосый парень — его сосед по комнате. Запомнил.

— Ой, блять, — вскрикнул шатен, — думаю, я знаю, что могло случиться!

Тайлер посмотрел на него во все глаза и внимательно слушал.

— Это мог быть Фрэнк, который попытался съесть твои мозги, так что он просто…

— Брэндон, хватит, — его сосед по комнате выглядел раздраженным. — Фрэнк никогда бы не сделал этого, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что он вредит только себе, а не другим! — Тайлер понял, что парня с каштановыми волосами звали Брэндон. Хорошо знать.

Брэндон закатил глаза.

— Извини, но я пытаюсь помочь! Не хочешь спросить его? — красноволосый посмотрел на него раздраженно. — Эй! Не смотри на меня так, Джерард, это только чтобы быть уверенным!

Джерард был его соседом по комнате. Хорошо. Теперь ему нужно было притвориться, что он знает их.

— Брэндон, все в порядке. Я разберусь с этим, хорошо? Я вспомню, что случилось, ты не должен никого обвинять, просто…

Тайлер прикрыл глаза, внезапно почувствовав головокружение, и когда закрыл их, то услышал собственный крик, в то время как его тело сильно тряслось. Когда он открыл глаза, то был совершенно сбит с толку. И что же это было? Он понятия не имел, но, по крайней мере, помнил, как ему было больно.

— Всё в порядке? — Джерард подошел ближе, выглядя озабоченным.

— Да, я просто… Это был флэшбэк? Я не знаю…

Обсуждение продолжилось, три парня пытались понять, что случилось с Тайлером, пока он прикладывал все свои усилия, вспоминая, кто его друзья. Они пошли в общий зал, чтобы найти остальных. Но Джоша там не было.

_**Блять, ты помнишь его!** _

Тайлер сел, пытаясь не показывать своей радости о вспоминании Джоша, и какой-то парень смотрел на него очень напряженно.

— Эй, Тайлер, это был сон, или ты действительно заходил ко мне в комнату прошлой ночью?..

Теперь и Тайлер напрягся. Он заходил? Он правда не мог вспомнить, что случилось, так что просто пожал плечами, даже не понимая, кто с ним говорит.

— Так что ты не знаешь, что случилось с твоей головой? — парень рядом с ним спросил, тыкая пальцем на бинты.

— О Боже, это был ты! — закричал Брэндон, смотря на парня, о котором Тайлер подумал, что это был Фрэнк, потому что обвинял его раньше со взглядом я-все-знаю.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь, Брэндон?! Я в твоей комнате — ты бы узнал, если бы я покинул кровать ночью, разве нет?

— Блять, я как-то забыл об этом… — он почесал затылок.

Неожиданно в комнату вошел Джош и сразу же встретился взглядом с Тайлером.


	11. Chapter 11

Тайлер улыбнулся ему, но Джош выглядел грустным и злым одновременно, не улыбаясь в ответ. Он махнул ему рукой, подзывая выйти с ним из комнаты. Тайлер незамедлительно встал, оставляя остальных общаться. Джош вышел из комнаты, и Тайлер последовал за ним. Они стояли лицом друг к другу, и глаза Джоша были полны печали.

— Эй, Джош, почему ты такой грустный?..

Он не ответил. Просто продолжал смотреть на него. Тайлер забеспокоился.

— Джош, пожалуйста, ответь мне…

Все еще не ответил. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это… Я говорил тебе, что не надо… Блять, Тайлер, ты должен был послушать меня! Я рад, что ты хотя бы всё ещё живой… — он начал уходить, но Тайлер хотел, чтобы он остался.

— Джош, пожалуйста, не уходи! — он произнес эту фразу очень громко, и у него слегка заболело горло. Джош развернулся, глядя на него почти на середине лестницы. — Ты — всё, что я помню из всего этого места, не уходи… — он говорил так тихо, что вряд ли Джош его услышал. Он сделал несколько шагов вниз. Тайлер не собирался повторять то, что сказал.

— Что ты только что сказал? — его голос звучал мягко, совсем не так, как раньше.

Тайлер прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел вниз.

— Не бери в голову… — он прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд и снова посмотрел на него, улыбаясь, будто бы ничего не случилось.

Джош выглядел смущенным.

— Тайлер, я слышал, что ты сказал.

Улыбка Тайлера полностью растворилась. И теперь Джош выглядел обеспокоенным. Он снова спустился по лестнице и оказался лицом к лицу с Тайлером.

— Ты не помнишь ничего? — голос Джоша был грустным. Очень грустным. И это разбило Тайлеру сердце. Он понятия не имел, что с ним случилось, и меньше всего ему хотелось говорить о том, что он все забыл.

— Тайлер, ответь на мой вопрос…

— Я помню тебя.

Джош посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Ты помнишь меня? — Тайлер кивнул. — И это всё? Ты не знаешь, где ты сейчас?

— Нет… — он опустил глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на беспокойство Джоша. Он хотел убежать. У него было такое чувство, что ему будет неприятно говорить об этом.

— Тайлер… — Джош попытался взять его за руку, но это прикосновение испугало Тайлера, и он отступил назад. Джош вздохнул и опустил руку вдоль тела. — Тайлер, ты в психушке.

Тайлер нахмурился.

— В психушке? Почему?

Джош указал на свою собственную голову, и Тайлер предположил, что он имел в виду.

— Блуррифейс? Но почему? С нами же всё в порядке, разве нет?

Джош грустно рассмеялся. И Тайлер вдруг почувствовал себя неуверенно. Неужели он сошел с ума? У него тут же закружилась голова, но он старался не двигаться. Все вокруг казалось странным. Напротив него было два Джоша. Он прищурил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть все как следует, но тщетно. Что говорил ему что-то, возможно, спрашивал, в порядке ли он. И тогда его мозг снова начал трястись в черепе. Он поднес руки к голове, сдерживая рвущийся из горла крик. Он упал на колени, не в состоянии стоять дальше, и снова почувствовал, как сильно дрожит его тело, как напрягаются мышцы. Он сел на пол, его веки плотно закрылись, стараясь избежать головной боли. А потом он услышал это. Голос Блурри.

**_Порежь себя, порежь себя, порежь себя, порежь себя, порежь себя, порежь себя._ **

Он продолжал повторять эти слова. Тайлер прекрасно понимал, что это значило, но не мог понять причину. Он начал выдирать свои волосы. Блурри не прекратил бы повторять эти слова. Тайлеру срочно нужно было что-то найти. Он резко встал, Джош повторил за ним.

— Тайлер, остановись, что ты делаешь… Ты в порядке?

Тайлер оглянулся и не нашел ничего лучше, чем дверь на кухню. Туда запрещено ходить, но там есть ножи.

_**Пойди на кухню и изрежь себя, изрежь себя.** _

Тайлер забежал на кухню, почти падая на пол несколько раз из-за головокружения, и заглянул в каждый ящик, чтобы что-нибудь найти. Ни одного ножа нигде не было, но потом он увидел его. На рабочей поверхности почему-то лежал маленький нож. Он взял его в руку именно в тот момент, когда Блурри кричал на него, а Джош вошел в комнату. А дальше всё было как в замедленной съемке. Как только Джош увидел, что находится в руке Тайлера, то подбежал к нему, но единственное, что пришло Тайлеру в голову — это послушаться приказам Блурри, поэтому он буквально ударил по руке так быстро, как только мог. Гигантская война боли прошлась по его телу, даже перекрывая головную. Он взглянул на свое предплечье и улыбнулся. Блурри замолчал. Он вытащил нож из руки и посмотрел на лужу крови на полу.

А потом он вспомнил, что был не один, поднял взгляд и увидел Джоша, пялившегося на него в шоке. Он закричал на него.

— Почему ты, блять, сделал это?! Зачем?! — Тайлер встал в гробовой тишине и взглянул на него. Теперь Джош злился на него.

— Эт-то, — он разжал ладонь, бросая нож на пол, — Блурри.

— Конечно, это он! Почему ты слушаешь его? Ты же знаешь, что он совсем ненормальный! — кровь Тайлера всё еще лилась из руки. Он посмотрел на лужу на полу. Он почувствовал слабость и посмотрел на Джоша.

— Джош, я… — он держался за стол, чтобы не упасть. — Не зови доктора, пожалуйста…

Затем он упал. Но, конечно же, Джош притащил его в палату, похожую на больничную, но доктора поблизости не было. Джош вышел из комнаты, когда кто-то еще вошел, и Тайлер потерял сознание.

***

Тайлер проснулся в комнате, в которую его принес Джош. На одной его руке был бинт, а на второй катетер с капельницей. Его голова всё ещё кружилась, но уже не было боли. Он вздохнул. Кто-то вошёл в комнату. Он повернул голову налево, чтобы взглянуть. Конечно, это не мог быть Джош. Это был мужчина в белом больничном халате.

— Привет, Тайлер. Я знаю, что тебе плохо сейчас, но тебе действительно нужно сходить к психиатру.

Тайлер не понимал, с кем говорит. Поэтому тупо пялился на него. Он увидел его имя на бейдже: Хэнсон.

— Мне рассказали, что случилось. Я просто не понимаю, почему ты сделал это. Мы позвонили твоим родителям. Они приедут навестить тебя через несколько дней. Не паникуй, хорошо? Я знаю, что ты не в хороших отношениях с ними, но мы обязаны были сообщить. Ладно?

Тайлер кивнул. Он помнил плохие времена дома, но всё было не настолько плохо. Вроде?

— Да, конечно. Я разберусь с ними, — он улыбнулся доктору. — Я могу просто выйти из комнаты? Я чувствую себя… подавленно тут.

— Конечно, как только капельница кончится.

Тайлер посмотрел на висевший над ним пакет с жидкостью. Он заканчивался. Парень надеялся, что сможет увидеть Джоша, чтобы извиниться за своё поведение. Но также он был зол, потому что Джош позвал врача. Тайлер вздохнул, а Хэнсон вышел из палаты.

Спустя полчаса капельница кончилась, и, как только медсестра вытащила катетер из его вены, он встал и вышел из комнаты, идя в общую комнату. Там были его «друзья», они сидели и разговаривали, но Джоша он не увидел. Тайлер подошёл ближе к дивану, на котором они сидели.

— Эй, эм, вы не знаете, где Джош? — они все очень странно посмотрели на него.

Брэндон пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, где он. Не видел его сегодня.

Какие-то парни, сидевшие рядом, кивнули, кто-то сказал «я тоже». Тайлер сдался и сел на диван рядом с людьми, которые когда-то были его друзьями, отчаянно ожидая, когда Джош зайдет в комнату. Но, конечно, этого не случилось. И теперь Тайлер был расстроен. И зол. Потому что он забыл всё, что случилось с ним в этом дерьмовом месте, и эти люди, которые раньше были друзьями, теперь были абсолютными незнакомцами. Ко всему прочему он не мог вспомнить, что случилось перед тем, как он потерял воспоминания. Его голова сильно болела так же, как рука. Но теперь, когда Блурри получил то, что хотел, то замолчал на несколько часов.

Тайлер начал терять терпение. Ему нужно было найти Джоша. Он встал и вышел в сад. Он ожидал, что парень будет сидеть на скамейке, которую он видел из окна своей комнаты. Но как только открыл дверь, он увидел себя бегущего, почувствовал, как ужасная тревога пробегает по венам, захотел чего-то очень плохого. На него обрушилась тонна грусти. Это снова было одно из его воспоминаний, но он не мог построить четкую историю из тех кусочков, которые у него были.

Он вышел наружу. Там было холодно, и было приятно чувствовать, как что-то холодит его лоб. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Но когда открыл их, то остался парализованным.

— Хей, Тай, видишь, как я могу теперь? Это потрясающе, не так ли?


	12. Chapter 12

Он увидел копию себя, но более ужасающую, стоявшую напротив. Пугало то, что его кожа была черна, как ночное небо, и глаза, красные как кровь. Но это был он. Тайлер застыл молча, почти парализованный. Не говоря ни слова.

— Та-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-айлер! — он начал странно двигаться, пытаясь привлечь его внимание или хотя бы услышать от него ответ. — Посмотри, как это классно! Я выбрался из твоего дерьмового тела!

Это просто не могло быть правдой. Он прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что это галлюцинация, но нет. Когда Тайлер открыл их, он всё ещё был там.

— Ты не знаешь, кто я? — он выдержал паузу. — О нет. Реально? Даже мой голос?

У него был такой же голос, как у Тайлера. Но он был пугающий и хриплый, как будто звучал из старого динамика. Тайлер всё ещё молчал, не отвечая, оставшись парализованным.

— Да ну! Это я, Блуррифе-е-е-е-е-е-е-йс.

Глаза Тайлера сильно расширились. В страхе. Блурри начал прыгать, как взволнованный ребёнок, хотя он был далеко не милым, но неожиданно он остановился, обернулся на Тайлера и начал говорить очень-очень спокойным и пугающим голосом, медленно приближаясь к Тайлеру.

— Подожди. Это же значит, что теперь я могу… — он остановился и улыбнулся. Это была злая улыбка. — Калечить тебя физически?

Блурри никогда не был так жесток к Тайлеру. Но сейчас казалось, что он сильнее, чем когда-либо. Тайлер не мог двигаться. Он чувствовал себя как дерево, тяжёлое, застрявшее корнями в земле. Начался дождь, но Блурри оставался сухим. Он подходил всё ближе и ближе.

— Интересно, что я могу сделать прямо сейчас. Может, забраться обратно в твою тупую башку и подумать о том, что бы сделать? Или я могу просто ударить тебя прямо сейчас — просто ради веселья?

Кто-то открыл дверь сзади Тайлера. Блурри остался там, где был.

— Тайлер?.. Почему ты просто… Стоишь под дождём? Тут пиздецки холодно, чувак! Зайди обратно! — из-за голоса человека, стоявшего сзади, очень сильно хотелось двинуться, но он застрял. — Эй, Тайлер! Ради всего святого, зайди обратно!

_ПОМОГИ МНЕ, БЛЯТЬ, ПОМОГИ МНЕ, НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ ТУТ! ТЫ НЕ ВИДИШЬ, Я ТУТ НЕ ОДИН! Я НЕ МОГУ ДВИГАТЬСЯ! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРОСТО ПОМОГИ МНЕ!_ Тайлер повторял эти слова человеку сзади, но в своей голове. Он услышал шаги кого-то бегущего и почувствовал, как его схватили за плечи, но ему показалось, будто его кости ломались. Он упал на землю.

— О мой бог… Тайлер… Твои глаза… — он прикрыл рот рукой в шоке. Тайлер не знал, кто это. Наверное, один из его «друзей» из прошлого. Он почему-то смотрел испуганно. — Из них идёт кровь!..

После произошедшего Тайлера отвели к доктору. Он потерял сознание один раз и оставался молчаливым. Он не говорил с того момента, как увидел Блурри. Который вернулся к нему в голову. Его головная боль была невыносимой. Доктор сказал, что его глаза кровили из-за того, что он упал на пол раньше. Он даже не заметил этого. Доктор вздохнул и встал напротив Тайлера.

— Послушай, парень. У нас тут большая беда. Ты приносил очень много проблем, и с тобой случались странные вещи. Поэтому мы предположили кое-что о тебе. Ты либо не принимаешь лекарства, либо принимаешь наркотики, либо пытаешься привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание. И, что бы это ни было, Джозеф, у тебя проблемы.

— Я принимаю свои лекарства, сэр… — ответил Тайлер колеблющимся голосом. — И я не принимаю наркотики, так же как не пытаюсь привлечь ничьё внимание…

— Ты не первый, кто говорит мне так. Я назначил тебе встречу с психиатром, минут через десять. Ты должен будешь поговорить о том, что случилось. И не убегай, как в прошлый раз.

Тайлер не мог действительно сказать, правда ли он принимал лекарства, потому что не мог узнать, что было раньше.

— Я оставлю тебя тут, Джозеф. И не убегай, — он посмотрел прямо в глаза Тайлера с очень серьёзным выражением лица.

— Я не буду, — Тайлеру было стыдно за свой побег, хотя он даже не помнил, как это случилось.

**_Ты такой трус. Убежать от доктора? Реально?_ **

Голос Блурри очень громко звенел в ушах Тайлера. Он быстро прикрыл глаза, думая, что сможет игнорировать его. Он должен был убедить врача, что тот не прав. Он не собирается отсюда убегать.

Когда он пришёл в кабинет психиатра, Тайлер сел в кресло напротив письменного стола, и доктор зашёл. Тайлер громко выдохнул.

— Итак, Тайлер, — он поднял на него взгляд, — почему ты тут — есть идеи?

— Это из-за того… — он остановился, — что случилось с моей головой?

**_Ты тупой или что? Ты думаешь, они тебе ответят?!_ **

Психиатр улыбнулся.

— Нет, Тайлер. Ты тут из-за того, что причиняешь больнице неудобства.

— Оу… — он точно этого не ожидал. Он хотел объяснений. Не проблем.

— И из-за проблем, которые ты приносишь, твоя голова так сильно болит, — он улыбнулся. Это была не очень милая улыбка. — Как ты уже знаешь, твои родители приедут через несколько дней. Мы должны будем дать им знать о всей ситуации.

Тайлер упустил мысль.

— О какой ситуации мы говорим, сэр?.. — он нахмурился.

— Да, ладно, парень. Мы будем говорить об этом с твоими родителями. Это не наша сегодняшняя тема…

— Это она. Вы сказали, что я пришёл сюда поговорить о проблемах, которые приношу. Так давайте поговорим о них. Потому что знаете что? Я не помню ничего из-за того, что вы сделали с моей головой, — Тайлер расплакался, пока кричал и говорил сквозь зубы, что заставило его голову ныть.

Доктор широко распахнул глаза.

— Можешь повторить, что ты сейчас сказал? — он не выглядел очень удивлённым. Просто ошарашен тем, что только что услышал.

**_Хорошая работа…_ **

Тайлер отвернул голову влево, избегая контакта взглядами.

— Вы уже поняли, что я сказал… — он проговорил это предложение очень медленно и тихо.

— Мы использовали такое лечение до этого. Меня удивляет, что это вдруг заставило чьи-то воспоминания исчезнуть. Так что не пытайся использовать такой вид оправданий со мной. Это не работает, Джозеф, — он передал ему баночку с лекарствами. — Это должно помочь. Но не с твоими воспоминаниями, потому что они всё ещё с тобой. Так, Тайлер?

Тайлер посмотрел ему в глаза, забирая упаковку.

— Какого типа вы психиатр?

— Что?

Глаза Тайлера потемнели от гнева.

— Почему вы лечите нас так, а? Что мы для вас? Животные? Объекты? Научные эксперименты?

— Тайлер, выметайся из моего кабинета. Сейчас же.

— НЕТ! Я НЕ МОГУ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ ВАМ ДЕЛАТЬ ТАКИЕ ВЕЩИ С БОЛЬНЫМИ ЛЮДЬМИ! Я БОЛЕН, ОНИ ВСЕ БОЛЬНЫ! И ЭТО ТО, КАК ВЫ ИХ ЛЕЧИТЕ?! — Тайлер встал, его стул упал на пол.

— Чёрт, Тайлер! Почему твои глаза…

Тайлер почувствовал покалывание в своих руках и упал на пол.

  
**Примечания:**

  
если тут не наберется как обычно 10 ждущих, придется отложить проду, а то статистика какая-то печальная :(


	13. Chapter 13

Это был день, когда родители Тайлера должны были приехать. Доктора подумали, что Тайлер стал опасен для остальных пациентов, поэтому его закрыли в изоляторе. Прошло несколько дней с последнего раза, как он видел Джоша. И он не мог вспомнить свое посещение психиатра.

Кто-то открыл дверь его «клетки».

— Твои родители тут, Джозеф. Иди за мной.

Тайлер прошёл за ним в странную комнату с белым столом посередине. Его мама и папа уже сидели там, наблюдая за тем, как он входит в комнату. Ни один из них не встал, чтобы обнять его. Ни один из них не улыбнулся ему. Они просто пялились. Холодным взглядом. Взглядом, которым мог осмотреть тебя незнакомец на улице. Взглядом, лишённым эмоций. Тайлер сел напротив своих родителей, не говоря ни слова, боясь нарушить тишину.

— Доброе утро, Тайлер, — сказала его мать. — Как ты…

— Не надо, Келли. Он больше не наш сын. Видишь, кем он стал? Это не мой сын.

Тайлер шокировано посмотрел на своих родителей. Он был ошарашен и расстроен. Сильно расстроен. Ему не нужны были такие замечания от отца. Ему нужна была поддержка. Кто-то, кто сказал бы ему, что всё будет в порядке. Кто сказал бы ему не переживать из-за того, из-за чего он привык переживать. Глаза Тайлера наполнились слезами, как и глаза его матери.

— Крис…

— Я даже не знаю, зачем мы тут. Посмотри на него.

Тайлер не мог вставить и слова. Не мог пошевелиться. Не мог вздохнуть. Психиатр вошёл в комнату.

— Доброе утро, Мистер и Миссис Джозеф. Спасибо, что приехали.

Отец Тайлера вздохнул.

— Я даже не знаю, зачем я тут. Лучше бы вам назвать хорошую причину.

— Оу, у меня есть хорошая причина, сэр, — он посмотрел прямо на Тайлера. — У вашего сына серьёзные проблемы.

— О Боже… Он умрёт? — голос его матери дрожал, и она выглядела напуганной.

— Нет. Не этого рода проблема. Он просто не принимает свои таблетки…

— Я при…

— Тайлер, дай врачу сказать и захлопни свою пасть, — его отец бросил на него очень агрессивный взгляд.

— Ваш сын не принимает лекарства в должной форме. Как минимум, к какому выводу мы пришли. У него из-за этого были проблемы. Он пытался навредить себе несколько раз, пытался навредить другим, он пугал их и даже пытался сбежать.

— Что?! — Тайлер не понял. Он никогда не пытался навредить другим или напугать их. Но побег? Он никогда не совершал этого. Но, ох, да. Он не мог вспомнить, что сделал. Это правда. Он вздохнул.

— Нам также нужно ваше разрешение на некоторое лечение…

— Просто сделайте свою работу. Сделайте всё возможное, чтобы вылечить его. Неважно, что понадобится для этого, просто сделайте.

— Оу, правда? — доктор попытался скрыть улыбку, но его губы всё ещё выдавали его. — Тогда вам нужно будет подписать несколько бумаг… — он передал отцу Тайлера какие-то бумаги.

— Пап, пожалуйста, нет… — Тайлер посмотрел на своего отца, умоляя взглядом.

— Тайлер, ты болен! Ясно? Ты всё ещё не понял, да? Ты просто… Мусор, тебя должны вылечить! Неважно как!

— Они делают ужасные вещи…

— Хорошо, Мистер Джозеф, спасибо за ваше согласие. Мы позаботимся о вашем сыне так, как сможем. Вы можете уезжать.

— Подождите, я бы хотела поговорить со своим с…

— Извините, Миссис Джозеф, но время истекло. Может быть, в другой раз, хорошо? — он подделал свою улыбку и открыл дверь, чтобы его родители вышли. Ни один из них не попрощался. Тайлер не чувствовал себя таким одиноким никогда в жизни. Слёзы начали течь по его щекам. Он вытер их, вставая и выходя из комнаты.

Он поднимался по лестнице обратно в свою комнату. Он увидел Джоша. Сидящего одного в лестничном пролёте.

— Привет, Тайлер, — Джош поднял на него взгляд. — Ты… В порядке?

Тайлеру стоило бы перестать с ним говорить. Потому что, видит бог, он очень любит эти маленькие моменты, когда может говорить с Джошем. И он продолжил идти, доходя до третьего этажа, где была его комната.

— Эй, Тай, подожди!.. — Джош побежал за ним. — Что не так?..

— Просто… Оставь меня одного, — он понял, что это было грубо, — пожалуйста, — намного мягче продолжил он.

— Ты знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной… Как я. Я говорил с тобой, когда мне было нехорошо. Мы можем поговорить.

Тайлер грустно улыбнулся ему, и слёзы снова скатились по его щекам.

— Хорошо… Мне в любом случае нужно кое-что узнать.

— Куда мы идём?

— Твоя комната. Твой сосед там?

— Патрик? О, нет, он всегда с Питом в общем зале. Мы можем пойти в мою комнату, если хочешь, — он вежливо улыбнулся Тайлеру, и они оба пошли вверх по лестнице в комнату Джоша.

Джош сел на свою кровать, а Тайлер — на кровать Патрика.

— Итак, Тай, что происходит?

— Ну… Мои родители приехали меня навестить, но… — его глаза наполнились слезами. — Ну, мой папа был очень рассержен, а мама расстроена… Они не сказали «пока» или… — Тайлер вытер слёзы с щёк. Он вздохнул. — Я больше не знаю, кто я, Джош. Мой отец думает, что я не его сын по какой-то причине. Психиатр сказал им, что я пугаю людей и причиняю им вред! Он даже сказал им, что я пытался сбежать!.. Ты можешь этому поверить?!

Джош смотрел вниз. Он не отвечал ему. Последовала долгая пауза.

— Джош?..

Он снова поднял на него взгляд.

— Эм, да?

— Что я сделал?..

Джош посмотрел на него испуганно и удивленно.

— Я… — он вздохнул. — Я не знаю, должен ли говорить тебе об этом, но… — он сжал свои пальцы на бёдрах. — Ты действительно пытался сбежать. Ты сказал Питу, что ты… Был готов сделать это и пытался уговорить меня, но…

— Оу… — Тайлер тоже опустил взгляд. Все-таки это была правда. Он был немного странным парнем. Снова последовала тишина. — Джош… ты боишься меня?

— Нет, — незамедлительно ответил он, — но ты пугаешь остальных; они видят, как ты режешь себя, кричишь на себя и все остальное. Это не успокаивает.

— Да?.. — Джош кивнул. Тайлер встал и посмотрел в окно. — Я чувствую себя так, будто не могу понравиться кому-то… Сделать кого-то своим другом…

— Ты сказал мне, что я как твой лучший друг. Помнишь? — Джош теперь стоял позади него.

— Да, помню… — Тайлер обернулся, глядя на Джоша.

— Ну, ты мне нравишься. Как друг, конечно… — его взгляд опустился на губы Тайлера, а потом поднялся обратно на глаза. Тайлер не понимал, как близко они были к друг другу. Очень, очень близко. Джош вытер слезу с щеки Тайлера, но это был больше жест заботы.

— Т-ты мне тоже нравишься… Я имею в виду… Ты мне нравишься как… Как…

Джош приблизился, и теперь их губы соприкасались.

— Как кто?

Тайлер не ответил, он просто продвинулся для поцелуя. Джош положил свою руку на шею Тайлера, так же как Тайлер дотронулся до щеки Джоша. Это было хорошо. Это был хороший поцелуй. Это был первый поцелуй Тайлера. Джош придвинул его ближе, давя рукой на спину, улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй. Тайлер пропустил пальцы сквозь его волосы. Было хорошо, когда тебя любили «как друга».

Как только поцелуй кончился, Тайлер посмотрел в глаза Джоша.

— Почему?..

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я поддержу тебя несмотря ни на что. Я могу представить, через что тебе приходится проходить. Ты не одинок, ладно?

— Но… Почему ты был так сердит в тот день, тогда?.. Я чувствовал…

— Какой был причина, почему я рассердился? Это не из-за тебя. Совсем нет. И, извини, я вёл себя отвратительно. Очень.

**_Не доверяй ему! Ты не видишь, он портит тебя!_ **

— Джош, я… Мне кажется, у меня новая проблема с… Блурри…

— Расскажи мне, — он нежно погладил щеку Тайлера.

— Теперь он может… Делать то, что не делал раньше… Он… — он вздохнул.

— Например?

— Появляться прямо напротив меня в моём воображении и физически вредить мне и… В тот день у меня была встреча с психиатром, и по какой-то причине я очень сильно рассердился и… Я не мог контролировать, что говорить или делать или ещё что-то, и я думаю, это был Блурри, говорящий вслух. Он теперь использует моё тело как инструмент. Я больше не его «обертка». Я — его оружие… Он может использовать меня для всего, чего хочет…

— О Боже… Это очень плохо…

— Я даже не знаю, что делать… Я просто… Я даже не могу контролировать то, что со мной происходит.!

**_Я всегда говорил тебе, что ты бесполезный, Тай-Тай. Но ты никогда меня не слушал._ **

— Эй, эй, эй, эй… Успокойся, — он взял его лицо в свои ладони. — Посмотри на меня. Всё будет хорошо. Поверь мне, — он улыбнулся ему.

Ему нужно было это.  
И Тайлер поверил ему.  
Хотя, наверное, не должен был.

  
**Примечания:**

  
статистика сильно упала, поэтому выкладываю главу на 1.5 дня позже :( меня эта ситуация очень расстроила, потому что вроде она должна улучшаться, а тут такой упадок :( обидно, когда в день обновления на главе 3 просмотра ;-; если такое будет повторятся то я буду выкладывать главы не раз в пять дней как обычно, а по достижению 10-12 ждущих. кстати сейчас глава выходит в 0.00 по мск, может удобнее в другое время выкладывать?


	14. Chapter 14

Джош был очень мил с Тайлером последние несколько дней. Но никто из них не осмеливался говорить о том поцелуе, который они разделили. У Тайлера была назначена встреча с психиатром через полчаса. Ему наконец разрешили спать в своей комнате. Тайлер расхаживал по коридору, не зная, что делать. Он хотел увидеть Джоша (конечно же), но почему-то боялся. Тайлеру также стало немного лучше. С помощью ребят, которые когда-то были его друзьями, ему удалось вспомнить несколько вещей, которые произошли с ним до того, как он потерял память.

Появился Брэндон, спускаясь с четвертого этажа.

— Эй, Тайлер, что ты тут делаешь один? Ты разве не с Джошиком? — он подошел ближе к нему.

Тайлер потряс головой.

— Не, я просто не знаю, что делать, на самом деле.

— С чем?

— Ни с чем, просто не знаю, чем сейчас заняться, мне скучно.

Брэндон засмеялся.

— Оу! Ладно, прости… Если хочешь, мы можем, типа, посидеть тут на ступеньках и просто поговорить о том, что ты забыл.

Тайлер кивнул головой, и они сели на лестницу.

— Брэндон, я хочу узнать кое-что, — брюнет взглянул на него немного удивленно. — Почему ты тут? Я имею в виду, какая у тебя болезнь?..

— Ну, эм… — он вздохнул, — они говорят, у меня тяжелая анорексия. Это то, что они говорят, но я думаю, это неправда. Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я слишком толстый, и поэтому спрашиваешь? Потому что я не ем много. Они дают мне лекарства, но я уверен, что из-за них я такой жирный. Не думаешь так? Я привык есть много! Можешь представить, сколько я съедал за день? О боже, меня сейчас стошнит… Просто представь, какое огромное количество еды я привык есть… Эй, я скинул вес? Я очень стараюсь, но я всё ещё толстый. Я не понимаю. Перестань меня осуждать, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что моё тело очень уродливо. У меня лишний вес. Я стараюсь изо всех сил. У меня нет проблем. Как думаешь, у меня… — он неожиданно остановился, — я слишком много болтаю?

Тайлер смущённо посмотрел на него. Он никогда не слышал таких речей. Брэндон к тому же был очень худым. Каждый раз, когда он двигался, было ощущение, что он сломает одну из своих костей.

— Брэндон, сколько ты весишь?..

— Эй, это личный вопро…

— Сколько, Брэндон, я серьёзно.

— Тайлер, это тебя не касается, чувак! Прекрати меня спрашивать об этом, мне неприятно! Всё, что ты можешь знать — слишком много!

— Ладно, прости, приятель…

Брэндон вздохнул.

— Прости меня, чувак, но это тяжело, знаешь? Странно, когда все говорят мне, что у меня сильный недовес, но я чувствую себя огромным. Я не знаю, кто врет на самом деле. Они врут мне, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать комфорт с самим собой? Или я лгу себе, что значит, я на самом деле худой, но не могу увидеть этого?

— Брэндон, единственный совет, который я могу дать тебе, это то, что, если не хочешь умереть, ты должен есть. И я не шучу. Если бы ты мог видеть себя так, как мы все видим, ты бы не пытался похудеть. Я обещаю.

— Это странно. Когда я смотрю на своё отражение, я просто вижу… Толстого парня, который толстеет каждый день из-за таблеток, которые ему дают… — он вздохнул. — Я не хочу умереть, но я также не хочу есть…

Доктор появился на лестничном пролёте.

— Джозеф, доктор Эммерсон ждёт тебя.

Тайлер кивнул и посмотрел на Брэндона.

— Мы закончим позже, ок? — Брэндон улыбнулся ему, когда Тайлер встал и пошёл в кабинет психиатра. Как только он подошёл, то открыл дверь и присел на кресло.

— Доброе утро, Тайлер, — доктор посмотрел на него, — я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чём.

Тайлер просто посмотрел на психиатра, не говоря ни слова.

— Это о Джошуа Дане. Я узнал, что вы проводите много времени вместе. Это правда?

Тайлер кивнул, хотя и не понял сути вопроса.

— Мы поговорили об этом с доктором Хэнсоном и решили, что тебе лучше больше никогда не говорить с ним.

— Что… Почему?! — Тайлер нахмурился. Теперь он был действительно сбит с толку.

— Послушай, Тайлер. Джошуа очень девиантный ребёнок. Он прошёл через многое и…

— Да, я знаю, он говорил мне о своём отце…

— О своём отце? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тайлер вздохнул.

— Он сказал мне, что его отец убил всю его семью…

— И ты поверил ему?

— Да, конечно, я поверил ему!

Доктор почесал себя за ухом.

— Это на самом деле не официальная версия, которую нам рассказали, но… Он сказал, его отец убил всю семью?

Тайлер кивнул.

— Я не знаю, что вы слышали, но я уверен, он сказал мне правду. Он казался таким обиженным, когда рассказал мне, что произошло. Никто не смог бы подделать это. Это была чистая правда.

— Я так не думаю, Тайлер. Джошуа… ну, у него много других проблем, кроме депрессии. Я не должен говорить тебе, чем он болен, но ты должен держаться подальше от него. Для своего благополучия. Или ты заплатишь последствиями, — глаза врача потемнели. Он был абсолютно серьезен насчет того, что сейчас сказал. Но Тайлер был ещё больше сбит с толку.

— Тогда какая официальная версия случившегося? Я не перестану говорить с ним без причины.

— Хорошо, это не вопрос, пацан. Ты _должен_ держаться от него подальше. И ты не должен знать информацию о других пациентах.

— Сейчас я действительно в замешательстве. Я не могу перестать разговаривать с ним безо всякой причины. И это не ваша забота! Если я хочу поговорить с моим другом, я говорю с моим другом!

— Тайлер, Джошуа убил всю свою семью в одиночку! Он не твой друг! Он параноидальный психопат, страдающий от депрессии и шизоидного расстройства личности!

Тайлер посмотрел на доктора. Он был очень злым. Была ли это правда? Или он просто пытался напугать его?

**_Я сказал тебе, что Джош плохой человек. У тебя не должно быть друзей. Я твой единственный друг, не правда ли? Джош плохой. Плохой плохой плохой плохой плохой плохой плохой…_ **

Блурри всё ещё повторял «плохой», и у Тайлера начала болеть голова. Он не отвечал доктору. Он хотел поговорить с Джошем прежде, чем поверить ему. Джош был хорошим человеком. Правда? Конечно, он хороший…

_**Перестань быть влюблённым в убийцу, Тайлер. Это убьёт тебя.** _

Он засмеялся. Но это звучало, как будто сто человек одновременно заиграли на барабанах внутри его черепа.

— Я… Я не знаю, что сказать…

— Просто держись подальше от Джошуа. Если не будешь, мы позаботимся об этом. Но тебе не понравится.

Тайлер встал после того, как доктор сказал ему уходить. Он вернулся в свою комнату, где был один. Но кто-то вышел из ванной. Тайлера парализовало. Это снова был Блурри.

— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с Джоши и сказать ему, как это грубо — врать? Он плохой. Я говорил это тебе. Но ты никогда не слушал меня. Ты ничто. Ты поверил ему, когда он соврал тебе. Ты говорил ему вещи, которые он, возможно, не должен знать о тебе. Ты тупой и бесполезный.

Тайлер хотел защитить Джоша, но чувствовал, что Блурри был в какой-то степени прав.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

— Да, тебе нужно. И не будь вежлив с этим говнюком. Он такой же бесполезный, как и ты.

— Почему ты продолжаешь говорить, что я бесполезный…

— Потому что ты и есть! Ты никогда не слушаешь советы, которые я даю! Я пытался предупредить тебя, что никто тут не стоит ничего, а ты очень сильно хотел с ними подружиться! И это твоя проблема, Тайлер! Этот парень, с которым ты говорил ранее, ты видел его? Он полностью отрицает всё! Если он даже не может сказать себе правду, думаешь, ты можешь верить ему? И, Джош! Он соврал тебе! И все люди тут сумасшедшие и полностью потерянные! Так же, как и ты! Если ты хочешь выбраться отсюда, ты не должен пытаться завести новых друзей с кем-либо, ты должен просто показать всем, что ты в своём уме и тебе здесь не место, черт возьми!

— Ты продолжаешь говорить мне, что я в порядке, даже когда я буквально говорю сам с собой прямо сейчас…

Блурри подошёл ближе и схватил его за шею.

— Ты должен сделать что-то! Прекрати говорить! Прекрати слушать, прекрати беспокоиться обо всём! Просто убеди их, что ты должен выйти ОТСЮДА!

Его ногти впиваясь в плоть Тайлера, капли крови теперь падали ему на колени.

— Найди Джоша и набей ему морду, блять!

Блурри исчез в облаке чёрного дыма, и Джерард стоял позади него.

— Это… Было странно…

Тайлер стоял на месте, смотря на него, не совсем понимая, что он мог видеть.

— Что?

— Ты говорил сам с собой… двумя разными голосами и… фактически душил самого себя! Какого хуя? Ты в порядке?

— Просто… занимайся своими делами… — он вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было найти Джоша.

**_Воу! Ты был грубым! Мои поздравления!_ **

— Завались.

Он прошёл в комнату Джоша, надеясь найти его там. Он зашёл без стука. Там был Джош. Но ещё и Патрик.

— Хей, Тайлер! — Патрик улыбнулся ему.

— Патрик, мне нужно поговорить с Джошем, это очень важно. Ты можешь выйти?

Патрик встал, немного смущаясь, и вышел из комнаты.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить со мной? — Джош взглянул на него.

— Ты соврал мне.


	15. Chapter 15

— Что? Нет…

**_Оскорби его!_ **

— Ты не сказал мне правду о своих родителях. Это не твой отец убил их, это ты!

Джош смущённо посмотрел на него.

— Тайлер, я не…

**_Дай мне его ударить!_ **

— Я думал, я могу тебе доверять!

— Ты можешь!

— О, могу? Потому что я не чувствую себя так. Ты врал мне о чём-нибудь ещё? Потому что я начинаю сомневаться во всём, что ты мне говоришь.

Тайлер почувствовал, как Блурри давит на его грудь, чтобы взять над ним верх и справиться с ситуацией, но его это не волновало.

Джош пристально посмотрел Тайлеру в глаза.

— Кто сказал тебе это?

— Это имеет значение?

— Да, имеет.

— Почему?

Джош вздохнул и отвернулся, глядя в окно.

— Потому что я знаю, кто тебе сказал это, и знаю зачем…

— Стоп. Просто стоп, — глаза Тайлер наполнились слезами. — Ты даже не можешь представить, как сильно это ранит. Ты был моим единственным другом тут. Единственным, кому я доверял.

— Чёрт, Тайлер, послушай меня! — он помолчал, оглядываясь на Тайлера, чтобы убедиться, что тот слушает. — Я не врал тебе. Ладно? Ты всё ещё можешь доверять мне! Доктор сказал тебе это, потому что он не хочет, чтобы у меня были друзья, потому что он хочет выкинуть меня отсюда! Я не знаю причину, но он ненавидит меня. Каждый раз, когда я завожу дружбу с кем-то, он говорит им то, что сказал тебе, и это одна из причин, почему я прекратил говорить. Так, чтобы я не мог «врать» кому-либо. Но ты, я чувствовал, что ты особенный, так что я открылся тебе, я знал, что бы тебе ни сказали, ты бы всё равно верил мне. Но теперь, мне кажется, я ошибался.

Тайлер посмотрел на Джоша, не зная, что об этом думать. Он мог бы снова врать или говорить правду. Это действительно трудно понять, и теперь он был сбит с толку.

— Как я могу быть уверен, что ты не пытаешься убедить меня, что ты не психопат?

— Ты можешь просто на минуточку задуматься? Если бы я реально был психопатом, жил бы я в комнате с кем-то ещё, можно ли мне было ходить в общий зал? Я бы сидел один в комнате весь день, просто чтобы никого не покалечить. Я бы, наверное, уже навредил тебе физически.

— Я больше не знаю, что и думать. Я в смятении, Джош…

Джош взглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, что мы оба чувствуем. Я бы никогда не навредил тебе, Тайлер, я обещаю. Я не знаю, как доказать тебе, что всё, что я говорю, — это правда, но… Пожалуйста, не делай того, из-за чего мы это потеряем…

— Ты правда думаешь, что между нами что-то есть? — Тайлер нахмурился.

— А ты — нет?

— Я думал, я единственный здесь что-то чувствую… — он отвернулся.

— Прости меня, Тайлер… Я могу выглядеть уверенным в том, что делаю, но… На самом деле я пытаюсь разобраться… Я понятия не имею, что делаю.

Тайлер пожал плечами.

— Я просто не знаю, что делать прямо сейчас, Джош. Я не знаю. Всё такое запутанное…

Джош подошёл ближе к нему и обнял. Тайлер закрыл глаза. Ему каким-то образом удалось успокоиться.

— Ты убил свою семью, Джош?

— Нет.

Тайлер улыбнулся, понимая, что Джош оставил поцелуй на его макушке.

***

— Думаешь, мы выберемся отсюда однажды?

— Я правда не знаю.

Пока Брэндон и Джерард разговаривали, Тайлер лежал на своей кровати и писал что-то.

— Тайлер, что ты думаешь?

— М?

— Что ты думаешь? — повторил Брендон.

— О чём?

— Ты думаешь, мы когда-нибудь выберемся отсюда?

— На сто процентов уверен, мы умрём тут.

— Ты имеешь в виду… Мы умрём молодыми или…

— Нет, я имею в виду, мы застряли тут навсегда, Брэндон.

— Оу.

Тайлер улыбнулся ему. Джерард вздохнул.

— Ты дашь мне какие-нибудь объяснения того, что я видел ранее?

— Что ты видел? — Брэндон смутился.

— Я ничего не объясню, потому что я не помню, что случилось. И это меня очень смущает.

Джерард почти начал отвечать, когда Брэндон задал вопрос.

— Ты встречаешься с Джошем, Тайлер?

Тайлер очень быстро повернул голову на Брэндона.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

— Я не знаю, Патрик сказал мне, что ты часто приходишь к Джошу в их комнату и… Ты всё время спрашиваешь всех, где он, так что я подумал…

— Нет, — он повернул голову и посмотрел в свой блокнот.

— Ты точно да! — он засмеялся. — Оу, подожди! Тут что-то другое? Тебе он нравится, но ты ему — нет?

— Брэндон, стоп. Мы не встречаемся.

— Но он тебе нравится, — он ухмыльнулся. Тайлер вздохнул. — О боже, Джи, посмотри! Это так мило, он краснеет!

Тайлер раздражённо посмотрел на Брэндона.

— Вы целовались? — он выглядел восторженным.

— Серьёзно? — Тайлер засмеялся.

— О боже! Между вами есть что-то! Я уверен, вы бы выглядели мило вместе.

— Спасибо, Брэндон, но, думаю, я тебя разочарую: мы не встречаемся.

— Вы должны.

— Почему?

— Я просто сказал тебе! Вы выглядите очень мило вместе! Оу, подожди! Вы можете быть моими родителями!

— Брэндон, это очень странно…

— Прости, я просто очень взволнован. Но теперь серьёзно. Я думаю, ты настоящий гей.

— Нет, — он засмеялся.

— Да, так и есть. Патрик сказал нам, что, то как ты смотришь на Джоша, говорит само за себя. Ты, блять, любишь его, Тай!

— Я?

— Я уверен, что да!

— Эй, парни, просто остановитесь. Я пытался серьёзно поговорить с Тайлером перед тем, как ты развел тут мыльную оперу, Брэндон.

— Не веди себя так, будто не происходит ничего интересного! Ты первый задал вопрос Пату!

— Это не нужная тема сейчас, признаюсь, мне хотелось бы знать больше об этом… обо всём, но, думаю, то что я хотел спросить важнее, Брэндон, — он отвернулся от Брэндона и посмотрел на Тайлера. — Ты в порядке, Тайлер?

— Да. Я в порядке

— Почему ты кричал на себя двумя разными голосами перед тем, как начать душить себя?

Тайлер вздохнул.

— Ты делал что? — Брэндон был шокирован. — Это стрёмно.

— Я не кричал на себя, не душил себя. Но это… — он вздохнул, — Блуррифейс становится сильней, и теперь я могу видеть его напротив себя. Он появляется и говорит, может физически навредить мне.

— Тайлер, ты делал это всё с собой.

— Нет! Это не я! Это был он, он…

— Если ты делаешь это с собой, значит, что это можно прекратить. Реально можно. А ещё это означает, что ты можешь найти выход, как контролировать то, что случается.

— Как? Это невозможно. Становится всё труднее и труднее спрятаться от него. Поначалу он просто говорил со мной. Это было нормально, пока он не начал появляться напротив меня…

— Мы справимся с этим, Тайлер. Не переживай…

Дверь открылась, и в ней показался Джош.

— О боже, я знал это!


	16. Chapter 16

— Брендон, успокойся! — Тайлер обернулся на Джоша. — Что это?

Джош кивнул на выход, предлагая выйти. Тайлер встал и вышел из комнаты с ним, но, перед тем как исчезнуть за дверью, посмотрел на Брендона и прошептал «завались», пока Брендон смотрел на него со странной улыбкой.

Тайлер закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на Джоша.

— Мне было интересно, все ли у тебя в порядке в последнее время… я беспокоюсь.

— Да, всё хорошо. Это единственная причина, почему ты пришёл?

— Тайлер, — он заглянул прямо в его глаза, — ты в порядке?

— Почему все спрашивают, в порядке ли я. Всё хорошо!

**_Врунишка._ **

— Я имею в виду Блуррифейса. Мне показалось, что он становится сильнее. Не так ли?

Тайлер не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Да, Блуррифейс стал сильнее. Но признать это заставило бы его почувствовать себя слабым. Он не хочет, чтобы Блурри воспользовался этой слабостью.

— Тайлер?

— Прости, что?

Джош вздохнул.

— Ответь на мой вопрос, пожалуйста.

— Джош, я не хочу говорить о Блуррифейсе. Правда…

**_Вы уже говорите обо мне всё время, так что…_ **

— Ладно, прости.

Тайлер слабо улыбнулся ему.

— Ну, я на самом деле пришёл ещё по одной причине…

— Да?

Джош не решался сказать это.

— Ты помнишь… Ты пришёл в мою комнату и, эм… — он почесал свою щёку, — ты сказал мне, что тебе кажется, что ты единственный, кто чувствует что-то между нами. И я понял, что мой ответ был немного смущающим…

— Да, так и было.

— Так что я хотел прояснить: Тайлер, ты мне очень нравишься.

— Да, как друг, ты уже говорил мне это, Джош.

Джош вздохнул. Тайлер хотел, чтобы он понял, что он действительно очень запутался. Если он нравился ему не как друг, а как нечто иное, он хотел, чтобы Джош объяснил это яснее.

— Тайлер, послушай меня. Ты нравишься мне больше, чем друг. Очень. Это просто… Очень сложно для меня — выразить эмоции — и ещё сложнее показать, что я чувствую в какой-нибудь ситуации… Прости меня, если я сбил тебя с толку, я не хотел этого, обещаю.

Тайлер улыбнулся. Он нравился Джошу. Даже не задумываясь над своими действиями, Тайлер подошёл ближе к нему, положил руку на его шею и поцеловал. Снова то же чувство: всё было так хорошо. Но Тайлер надеялся, что в этот раз он будет что-то значить. Что это будет начало долгой истории. Не просто поцелуй между «двумя друзьями».

— Святое дерьмо, Джерард, подойди, они целуются! Я УВЕРЕН В ЭТОМ! — Тайлер незамедлительно отстранился от Джоша. Конечно, это мог быть только Брэндон.

Теперь он прыгал вокруг них и повторял «я знал, я знал, я знал, я знал». Они даже не заметили, что дверь рядом с ними открылась. Тайлер прошептал «дерьмо».

Психиатр Тайлера шёл по коридору и прежде, чем он успел спрятаться или двинуться, Брэндон прокричал замечательное «они наконец-то поцеловались, я знал это!».

— Брэндон, блять, заткнись! — Тайлер старался быть сдержанным, но его психиатр уже все слышал.

— Ури, Вэй, вернитесь в свои комнаты, — они оба почти сразу исчезли, — Джозеф. Ты не помнишь, что я сказал тебе делать тогда, не так ли?

Тайлер отлично помнил слова доктора: _«Просто держись подальше от Джошуа. Если не будешь, мы сами разберёмся с этим. Но тебе это не понравится»_.

— Простите доктор, я как раз говорил Джошу, что мы не должны зависать вме…

— Да, разумеется. Пока целовал его, да? Дан, вернись в свою комнату. Ури дал мне чётко понять, что вы не «говорили». Кое-кто придёт, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Возвращайся в свою комнату, Джозеф.

Тайлер был вне себя. Он очень быстро вернулся в свою комнату.

— Джерард, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Какого чёрта случилось! — он выглядел очень напуганным.

— Мой психиатр сказал мне прекратить проводить время вместе с Джошем, потому что он опасен. Проблема в том, что Брэндон кричал, что мы целовались, и он это услышал. Ещё он сказал мне, что они «примут меры, чтобы исправить ситуацию», если увидят нас снова вместе. Я не знаю, что делать. Джерард, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, пока не стало совсем плохо.

— Я слушаю.

— В последний раз, я не знаю, что они сделали со мной, но отметины, которые остались у меня на голове, неважно, что это было, из-за этого я потерял память. Я не мог вспомнить, кто вы, парни, и где я был. Я боюсь, что это случится снова, Джерард. Я вне себя!

— Окей, эм, святое дерьмо, я не знаю, что сказать! Кто-то придёт, чтобы забрать тебя, так?

— Да, через минуту или две максимум.

— Извини, но… Я не могу ничего сделать, Тайлер… Я надеюсь, ты будешь в порядке…

Он подошёл к нему ближе и крепко обнял.

— Всё ок, не переживай… Но просто… прости мое поведение, если я проснусь и ничего не вспомню.

— Я помогу тебе решить этот вопрос. Не переживай.

**_ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ПОСЛУШАТЬ ВРАЧА, ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ СЛИШКОМ ДАЛЁК ОТ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ВЫБРАТЬСЯ ОТСЮДА! ТЫ БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫЙ КУСОК ДЕРЬМА!_ **

Тайлер пытался игнорировать крики Блурри в своей голове, пока дверь не открылась и два врача не вошли внутрь, хватая его за руки и забирая в комнату на втором этаже. Блурри повторял оскорбления в его голове. Они положили его на кровать, связали конечности, и у него создалось впечатление, что это с ним уже случалось. Неожиданно он вспомнил всё: сон, побег, электрошок.

_— Хорошо, я попрошу тебя не двигаться во время процесса. И попробуй быть тихим, пожалуйста._

_Он установил странные вещи на обеих сторонах его черепа и потом засунул что-то ему в рот. Именно тогда Тайлер начал волноваться и почувствовал, как его сердце бьется в груди. Затем врач подсоединил несколько проводов к аппарату и приложил к обоим вискам что-то похожее на странный стетоскоп. Один из охранников нажал кнопку на аппарате, в то время как другие подошли ближе, чтобы удержать тело Тайлера от движения, положив руку ему на горло. Доктор сказал мужчине, который повернул кнопку, чтобы он начинал, и все тело Тайлера напряглось, задрожало, и он начал кричать, но предмет во рту немного блокировал звук, так что это было похоже на удушье. Два охранника держали его тело, и, даже когда шок прошел, тело Тайлера все еще тряслось, слезы текли по его щекам, прежде чем его зрение стало размытым, второй электрошок потряс его тело, он был короче, но в конце он сразу потерял сознание._

И каким-то образом точно такой же сценарий только что произошел, в то время как Тайлер помнил каждую деталь того, что произошло в прошлый раз. Он потерял сознание сразу после второго шока.


	17. Chapter 17

Тайлер открыл глаза. Он был в тёмной комнате. Он почувствовал ту же боль, как когда в прошлый раз проснулся от электрошока. Подождите!

_«Я помню всё! Ничего не случилось!»_ — Тайлер улыбнулся в своих мыслях и заснул на несколько часов.

Когда он проснулся, он уже не был в кровати на втором этаже, а в своей. За окном уже не было темно. Он почти не мог двигаться. Точнее, его конечности не двигались, когда он хотел этого. Его тело ощущалось тяжелее. Отлично. Хотя бы у него остались воспоминания. Он обвёл комнату взглядом и увидел катетер капельницы в своей руке. Он молчаливо вздохнул. Кто-то неожиданно открыл дверь. Тайлер медленно повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, кто это был. Джерард и Фрэнк. Они улыбнулись, как только увидели, что он очнулся.

— Господи, Тайлер, ты жив! — Фрэнк улыбнулся ему.

Тайлер был слишком слаб, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ и даже ответить, и из-за этого все было только хуже. Джерард и Фрэнк переглянулись, и Уэй обернулся на Тайлера.

— Боюсь, сейчас не подходящий момент, чтобы сказать тебе это, но… — он раздумывал, что сказать, и, придя в к выводу, просто развëл руками, — Джош сейчас изолирован в комнате, и они подумывают над тем, чтобы переместить его куда-нибудь ещё.

_Что?_ Тайлер посмотрел на Джерарда и закрыл глаза. Слеза медленно скатилась по его щеке. И он ненавидел быть настолько слабым. Его удивило, что Блурри ничего не сказал по этому поводу и даже не воспользовался шансом взять контроль над Тайлером, чтобы управлять им всегда.

— Прости, ТайТай… — Френк опустил взгляд на свои ботинки. Он чувствовал себя плохо из-за Тайлера.

— Тайлер, ты можешь двигаться? Или говорить? — теперь Джерард был очень обеспокоен.

Конечно, Тайлер не мог дать ему ответ из-за своего нынешнего состояния. Но он так сильно хотел показать ему, что внутри он был в порядке.

— Мне кажется, мы потеряли его, Джи… — Френк схватил предплечье Джерарда, так как они оба были напуганы.

— Нет. Он всё ещё тут, он не пустая раковина, он отреагировал, когда я сказал ему о Джоше. Не переживай.

Тайлер пытался улыбнуться. Джерард знал это. Но Джозеф всё ещё был слишком уставшим из-за того, что пытался продвигаться или поговорить, но всё впустую. Он беззвучно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Но, Джи… Он не может говорить! Не может двигаться!

— Не будь таким пессимистом. Он будет в порядке. Окей? Я думаю, мы должны уйти. Он выглядит уставшим, — они оба попрощались с Тайлером и вышли из комнаты.

Двумя неделями позже Тайлер мог снова двигаться, но очень медленно. Разговаривать всё ещё было невозможно. Он сидел на своей кровати, не зная, что делать, потому что ему нельзя было покидать комнату. Он пользовался этим моментом, чтобы пробовать снова говорить. Как только он пытался сказать рандомное слово, то почувствовал, как Блурри давил на его грудь.

_Что ты делаешь!_

**_Я одерживаю контроль над тобой, потому что ты был таким подавленным недавно!_ **

_Не делай этого! Просто дай мне попробовать, ладно?_

**_Я знаю, как ты кончишь, тупица. Ты снова начнешь заводить друзей, откажешься от лечения, ты…_ **

_Мне нечего лечить!_

**Да, точно. Всё равно ты делаешь всё неправильно. Запомни, цель — выбраться нахуй отсюда! И поскольку ты не можешь решить, как это сделать самому, тебе придется принимать таблетки. И, поскольку ты не хочешь, я сделаю это за тебя.**

Блурри одерживал верх. Тайлер был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. А ещё он боялся, потому что не знал, что будет, когда Блурри победит. Но что он знал наверняка — это то, что он разрушит все дружеские отношения, которые Тайлер построил.

Внезапно Тайлер почувствовал, как сила прошла через его тело, но, конечно, не через его разум, потому что тогда было бы слишком легко вернуть Блурри на место в его голове. Он также не знал, что Блуррифейс способен придать ему силы, как сейчас. Вопреки своему желанию он встал и пошел в ванную, глядя на себя в зеркало. Тайлер никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы его лицо выглядело таким уверенным. Это выглядело пугающе.

_Верни мне моё тело!_

— Иди нахуй, Тайлер, теперь это тело моё, — злая улыбка появилась на его лице. — Я чувствую, мне это понравится. Сильно понравится! — он повернулся и вышел обратно в комнату, садясь на кровать. — Просто чтоб ты знал: твои друзья — не мои.

_Нет, пожалуйста!_

— Тебе не нужен никто, мы скоро выберемся отсюда. Ты никогда не увидишь их снова, — он услышал, как открылась дверь, и повернулся в её сторону.

— Тайлер?.. — Это был голос Брендона. — Ох, отлично, ты проснулся. Эм, я хотел извиниться за то, что сделал… Извини, я был так взволнован видеть то, что вы двое делали, особенно после того, как заявили, что натуралы… Я был правда счастлив, Тайлер. Извини меня, что я причинил столько бед…

_Оу, боже мой, Брендон… скажи ему, что я прощаю его._

Блурри засмеялся.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я приму эти дерьмовые извинения? Ты причинил мне столько бед, хуемордый. Я никогда не прощу тебя. Они снова ударили меня электрошоком. Ты понимаешь это? Ты вообще знаешь, как сильно это дерьмо причиняет боль? Я так не думаю. Так что завали пасть и, ради всего святого, свали из моей комнаты! — он натянул фальшивую улыбку на своё лицо.

_Что?! Нет! Это не то, что ты должен был сказать! Пожалуйста, извинись перед ним сейчас же! Он не заслуживает этого, Блурри!_

Брендон выглядел шокированным. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Я правда очень сожалею, Тайлер, я… Я не знал, что они ударили тебя шоком… О боже, я так сильно извиняюсь, Тайлер, пожалуйста, прости меня… — он начал плакать.

— Ты кто? Сучка? Прекрати рыдать, я ненавижу это! Покинь блядскую КОМНАТУ!

Брендон ещё раз извинился и вышел.

— Если бы я только знал, как весело причинять боль людям!

_Блурри, я прошу тебя, остановись прямо сейчас! Он не заслуживает этого!_

— Твои друзья — не мои. Помнишь?

Он снова зло улыбнулся, готовясь разрушить ещё больше дружеских отношений Тайлера.

***

Брендон вернулся в свою комнату, плача. Фрэнк поднял на него взгляд.

— О нет, Брен! Что такое? Он не простил тебя? — Фрэнк обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

Брендон потряс головой в согласии.

— Но он был так груб! Он оскорбил меня и… и… Сказал, что у него был электрошок…

— Что? — теперь Френк был шокирован. — Они на самом деле делают это с людьми тут?

Брендон снова кивнул.

— За исключением…

— Ты думаешь, электрошок поменял то, кем он является?

— У меня нет соображений, но я больше никогда не хочу говорить с ним. Никогда.

— Не будь таким драматичным. Он наш друг. Так?

Брендон пожал плечами.

— Я больше ни в чём не могу быть уверен… Я имею в виду, что то, что я сделал, было не круто. Но это не главное! Я не знал о том, что за дерьмо происходит между Джошем, Тайлером и психиатром! Как бы я узнал! Я не понимаю, почему он был так груб… Я чувствовал, будто говорю с кем-то другим… Он был очень страшным.

— Не переживай. Он будет в порядке, — сказал Фрэнк, расчесывая руку.

— Прекрати это, Френк, — Брендон смотрел на то, что делал Френк, вытирая слезы со своих щёк. Он немедленно прекратил и взглянул на него, будто бы ничего не произошло.

— Мы должны предупредить остальных. Чтобы они знали, что им нечего переживать из-за его странного поведения. Хорошо?

Брендон кивнул.

***

Тайлер-Блурри пошёл в кабинет директора. Он вошёл после стука.

— Я не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть, Тайлер.

— Ну, я хотел сказать вам, что я хочу принимать более эффективные лекарства, чтобы вылечить мою проблему, сэр.

Директор выглядел обескураженным.

— Хорошо, сходи к своему психиатру за этим. И скажи ему, я… Я одобряю это.

Тайлер-Блурри кивнул и пошёл в кабинет психиатра. Он сказал ему то же самое.

— Ну, я рад это слышать, Тайлер, получается, негативное влияние Джоша больше не действует на тебя. Я назначу тебе всё необходимое. Тебе нужно будет подойти к Хэнсону, он выдаст тебе таблетки.

Он написал несколько слов на бумажке и отдал её ему. Он натянул улыбку, сказал «спасибо» и вышел, чтобы найти Хэнсона, который дал бы ему лекарства. Когда он наконец получил их, то вернулся в свою комнату.

_Какой именно у тебя план действий?_

— Принимать эти лекарства на постоянной основе, когда они говорят мне это делать, а потом изображать хорошего мальчика рядом с ними и вести себя хуево рядом с другими, «твоими друзьями», если тебе так угодно. Ты спросишь почему, я знаю, и я отвечу прямо сейчас: чтобы выйти отсюда, так скоро, как это возможно.

_Я надеюсь, эти таблетки убьют тебя. Я очень надеюсь на это._

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, ТайТай. Но если я умру, то ты тоже, — он улыбнулся.

_Мне насрать на мою смерть. Особенно если я смогу затащить тебя с собой, чтобы ты перестал мне докучать. Ты рушишь всё. Просто будь осторожен._

— На самом деле я не «рушу» всё. Они все бедные немного депрессивные дети, которые даже не в состоянии увидеть, что у них проблемы. Все они идиоты. И ты такой же, кстати.

Тайлер уже ненавидел это. Но хуже всего было то, что он не мог предпринять ничего, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Блурри был слишком силён. Блурри продолжил путь в комнату, насвистывая «твои друзья — не мои».


	18. Chapter 18

Это была ночь следующего дня. Тайлер не мог уснуть. Он чувствовал слабость, а Блурри не говорил ничего. Всё выглядело так, будто Тайлер вернул себе контроль. Надежда наполняла его изнутри. Блурри нагрубил Джерарду сегодня. Поэтому теперь Джерард на него злился. Он взял свой блокнот и написал записку для Джерарда, которую тот увидел бы на утро: _«Джи, прости меня, пожалуйста, за то, что я сказал сегодня. Но ты должен знать (и остальные тоже), что Блурри взял надо мной контроль и пытается разрушить все мои дружеские отношения, которые я построил с вами. Просто поверь мне, пожалуйста. Мне очень жаль, Тайлер.»_

Блурри не отреагировал, и Тайлер решил, что он его не увидит. Он вырвал листок, сложил и положил на столик Джерарда. Он все еще не мог заснуть и начал писать. Он не был уверен, были ли это стихи, тексты песен или просто слова, написанные на бумаге, но ему нужно было писать.

На следующее утро он не был уверен, много ли спал. Он надеялся, что окончательно вернет себе контроль над Блурри, но почувствовал ту волну силы, которую тот дает ему каждый раз, когда просыпается. Первым делом Блурри взял листок бумаги, предназначенный для Джерарда, и бросил в мусорное ведро. Теперь Тайлер был расстроен.

_Зачем тебе это делать?!_

— Тебе не нужны друзья. Помнишь, мы скоро выберемся отсюда? — он прошептал это по пути в ванную, чтобы проглотить кучу таблеток.

_Ты мне противен._

— Это плохо для тебя же, потому что ты живёшь прямо в моём теле.

_Нет, это ТЫ живёшь в МОЁМ теле. А не наоборот._

Блурри молча засмеялся и спустился на завтрак, где он, конечно, сидел один. Тайлер заметил, что Джош вошёл в комнату. Разве он не должен был быть заперт?

_Сделай мне хотя бы одно одолжение, пожалуйста._

— М?

_Не говори с Джошем!_

Блурри не ответил. Тайлер пытался услышать разговоры за столом его друзей и услышал, что Патрик говорил, что Джош (он предположил) теперь мог выходить из своей комнаты. Тайлер мысленно улыбнулся.

Весь день он провел в своей спальне, потому что Тайлер убедил Блурри, что «если он не хочет иметь друзей, то не должен ходить туда, где люди». Он кое-как согласился и просидел в своей комнате весь день, ничего не говоря, ничего не делая.

У него была назначена встреча с психиатром через десять минут, так что он решил выйти. Он хотел изображать хорошего мальчика рядом с людьми, которые могли бы в конечном итоге оказать влияние, чтобы помочь ему выйти, как он сказал. Придя туда, он машинально изобразил на лице фальшивую улыбку, постучал и открыл дверь.

— Здравствуй, Тайлер, — доктор улыбнулся ему.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил он лживой улыбкой.

— Итак, как у тебя дела?

— Лучше, на самом деле. С того момента, как я начал принимать лекарства, я чувствую себя лучше.

— И «Блурри», как ты назвал его, всё ещё тут?

На мгновение он задумался над правдоподобным ответом.

— Ну, он всё ещё здесь, конечно, но он говорит меньше. А еще он не настолько жесток теперь. Я имею в виду, он только редко говорит и всё.

— Когда, например?

_Ты облажался._

И действительно, так оно и было. Он немного подумал и пришел к очень простому ответу.

— Нет каких-то особенных моментов, в разнобой, я думаю. Это может быть, если я один или с кем-то, но чаще — в моих снах. Он ощущается как кошмар и не совсем часть меня.

_Блядство, почему ты так хорош в этом!_

Блурри улыбнулся замечанию Тайлера.

— Это очень хорошо, Джозеф. Я рад, что ты всё-таки принял лечение. Это была неплохая идея, — он улыбнулся ему.

— Оу, и у меня есть вопрос…

— Да?

— Если всё продолжится так же хорошо, лечение, я имею в виду, когда я смогу отсюда выписаться?

За этим вопросом последовало короткое молчание.

— Если всё продолжиться как сейчас, тогда… — он посмотрел на экран компьютера, а потом снова на него, — меньше чем через две недели, — он остановился. — Но смею заметить, что лечение может прекратить работать, потому что ты привыкнешь к нему. Это происходит часто, и тогда может потребоваться начать новое лечение. Если оно сработает так же хорошо, то ты выйдешь через месяц, я думаю.

— Оу, я обещаю, это лечение сработает. Не переживайте об этом, сэр, — он ухмыльнулся.

— Ну хорошо, это всё на сегодня. Я очень рад слышать, что ты поправляешься. Увидимся… через неделю, ладно?

Блурри кивнул и вышел из комнаты, улыбаясь.

— Я выигрываю в этом, придурок. Да, я!

_Почему я несчастлив выйти отсюда?_

— Потому что ты полный идиот, — он сказал это сквозь улыбку.

Спустя две недели Блурри успел несколько раз встретиться с психиатром, и все было готово к тому, чтобы он вышел в течение дня.


	19. Chapter 19

Тайлеру разрешили выписаться этим вечером. У него было время утром упаковать свои вещи, и потом он пошёл в кабинет директора. Теперь он был свободен. Перед огромной дверью, с которой ему пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу давным-давно. Блурри был счастлив, Тайлер был грустен. Такси остановилось напротив него. Он сел в него и смотрел через окно на свой путь до аэропорта. Директор сказал ему, что всё оплачено. Такси до аэропорта, полёт и ещё одно такси до дома. Всю прошлую неделю Тайлер делал записи в блокноте, пока Блурри им не контролировал. Он писал о психбольнице, о друзьях и, конечно, о Джоше. Слеза скатилась по его щеке, Блурри вздохнул. У Тайлера больше нет контроля. Блурри сказал, что он хочет быть уверен, что Тайлер одинок, прежде чем вернуть ему контроль. Это значило, что он должен найти работу и съёмное жильё, чтобы он мог жить один без кого-либо в окружении. Он не был против этого, так как Блурри портил каждую из его дружбу. Ему нужно было пространство. Это очень спорно, зная, как больно ему было, когда он потерял своих друзей, но он точно знал, что никогда больше их не увидит. Даже Джоша. Мысль о том, что он потеряет Джоша, была худшей. У них определенно было что-то, что могло бы продлиться долго. Но это не так. Потому что эта психиатрическая больница была похожа на ад, и именно поэтому отношения, которые он мог бы иметь с Джошем, прекратились еще до того, как они начались. Может быть, это был знак. Тайлеру хотелось верить, что это к лучшему, но он не понимал, как это сделать.

Такси приехало к аэропорту. Спустя примерно час Тайлер был в самолете, а потом, после полета, в такси, и он оказался в родительском доме.

Блурри остановился напротив двери.

— Я предупреждаю тебя, я не собираюсь быть эмоциональным. Они не заслуживают, чтобы ты был мил с ними после того, что они сделали. Если ты чувствовал себя плохо из-за них, просто помни, как бессердечны они. Как они трусливо позволили тебе застрять в этом дерьме, а потом навестили тебя один раз только чтобы вести себя с тобой, как придурки. Так что даже не пытайся меня остановить, ладно?

Тайлер ненавидел соглашаться с ним, но Блурри был прав. И Тайлер так же очень сильно ненавидел своих родителей прямо сейчас. Блурри постучал. Спустя несколько секунд отец Тайлера открыл дверь.

— Какого… Тайлер? — он выглядел очень обескуражено. — Ты не должен быть тут! Ты сбежал?

Блурри с добровольно-принужденной улыбкой протянул ему бумагу, подписанную директором, объяснив, что ему стало лучше и теперь его отпустили. Казалось, что отец Тайлера перечитывал ее сотни раз.

— Ты написал это сам? — он выглядел взбешенным.

— Нет. Позвони в больницу, если хочешь. Они скажут тебе то же самое. Веришь мне или нет. Я вышел. И мне это позволили, — он оттолкнул отца Тайлера в сторону и вошёл внутрь, поднявшись в комнату Тайлера, заперев за собой дверь. Он слышал, как отец звонил по телефону, а потом разговаривал с женой.

— Нам теперь нужно сотрудничать, Тайлер.

_Почему я должен делать это?_

— Может, потому, что ты достаточно умён, чтоб не жить тут всю жизнь. Где, чёрт возьми, твой компьютер!

_На моём столе, утырок. Открой свои глаза._

Он вздохнул и открыл ноутбук. Он искал съёмную квартиру в своём городе.

— Какого хуя ты не можешь жить один! Тут только квартиры с соседями!

_Ты не можешь на секунду задуматься? Я не могу позволить себе квартиру, сначала нужно найти работу!_

— Секунду, — Блурри встал и спустился по лестнице, где прервал разговор между родителями Тайлера. Его мама медленно подходила ближе к нему, не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Ёбаный свет, мам, я не монстр! — вздохнул Блурри.

_Не будь грубым…_

— Тайлер я… — она посмотрела на своего мужа, — мы… — она колебалась, — …гордимся тобой. Ты сделал это! — она даже не выглядит искренней. Тайлер знал, когда ее улыбка была фальшивой.

— Ага, да. В любом случае, я сообщаю вам, что не собираюсь оставаться в этом доме, потому что вы оба…

_Не оскорбляй моих родителей!_

— …Вы оба… эм… странные, и я не хочу гнить в своей дерьмовой комнате. Так что дай мне денег, и мы больше никогда не увидимся.

Они оба выглядели ошарашенными.

— Тайлер, детка… — начала его мать.

— Это мой выбор. Я хочу быть один. Я достаточно настрадался из-за вас. Я не хочу больше боли. Я ухожу. Неважно, нравится это вам или нет.

Длинная тихая пауза после слов Блурри. Он заметил, что мать пристально смотрит на его виски. Она нахмурилась.

— Что это за… отметины у тебя? — она подошла ближе и вежливо прикоснулась. Блурри отшагнул назад, избегая прикосновения.

— Ты не хочешь знать, что это. Вы дадите мне денег на квартиру?

— Это очень сложно. У нас не очень много денег, Тайлер. Мы не можем позволить это… — сказал его отец.

Блурри смотрел на него, щуря глаза.

— В чём твоя проблема, отец? Ты точно хотел выкинуть меня отсюда, потому что я бесполезный мусор, а теперь приглашаешь под свою крышу? — он вздохнул. — Вы двое расхуярили мою жизнь. Да-да, вы. Я не хочу больше вас видеть. Недостаточно понятно? Это место больше не мой дом. Я ненавижу его. Знаете что? Мне не нужна ваша помощь на самом деле. Нет. Я начну работать и потом сниму квартиру. Я не вернусь в школу, даже если мне всего девятнадцать, я решу это. Это будет лучше для меня же, но также и для вас, — он снова посмотрел на отца Тайлера. — Хорошие новости, разве не так? — он скорчил ироничную улыбку и вышел из комнаты.

_Тебе действительно нужно было быть грубым?_

— Они оба отвратительные. Они не нужны тебе.

Тайлер внутренне рассмеялся.

_Ты ведь знаешь, что они мои родители, верно? Ты не можешь от них избавиться._

***

Спустя год у Тайлера наконец была своя собственная квартира, работа, он жил один. Блурри разрешал ему иногда контролировать себя, просто посмотреть, как у него дела. Если он был готов к этому.

Это была ночь и Тайлер взял верх над своим телом, записывая в блокноте. Он уже исписал шесть таких. Все они были спрятаны в ящике стола. Окно в его гостиной было широко распахнуто, и единственным источником света была свеча на столе. Он закрыл блокнот и посмотрел в окно. Он встал и почувствовал на лице капли дождя. Он посмотрел на деревья, они все дрожали от дикого ветра. Надвигалась гроза. Тайлер тут же закрыл окно. Он всегда их боялся. Он сидел на диване после того, как включил свет.

— Ненавижу.

**_Справься с этим. Это всего на несколько часов. Не будь таким ссыклом…_ **

— Да, ты прав… — он вздохнул. — Знаешь, я думаю, нам нужен сосед, Блурри.

**_Почему ты так подумал? Намного лучше, когда ты один!_ **

— А что, если я не хочу больше жить один? Плюс — я не смогу платить аренду в одиночку. У меня не хватает денег.

_**Мне насрать на это! Это работало несколько месяцев, найди вторую работу, пойди на трассу, мне похуй. Всё что угодно, но не сосед, Тайлер.** _

— Я мог понять, почему ты ненавидел Джерарда тогда в больнице. И остальных тоже. Ты сказал, они «конченные», что все они «больны», окей. Они мне нравились, но я понял это. Если бы у меня был сосед, он был бы полностью нормальным, не больным.

_**Каждый ебаный человек на Земле — болен. Все конченные. Никто не нормальный.** _

— Нахуй иди.

Он неожиданно появился напротив него.

— Можешь повторить, что ты только что сказал? — он выглядел взбешенным.

— Я сказал: нахуй иди. Я найду соседа, это не обсуждается. Мне это тоже не доставляет удовольствия, но все же: я больше не могу позволить себе эту квартиру в одиночку!

Блурри подошёл ближе и схватил Тайлера за горло.

— Если ты действительно хочешь себе соседа, если ты действительно планируешь жить тут с кем-то, я убью тебя.

— Я НЕ МОГУ СЕБЕ ЕЁ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ!

Неожиданно кто-то постучал в дверь, и Блурри пропал. Тайлер обернулся и подошёл к двери. Он открыл её.

— Да? — он просто высунул голову наружу, не открывая дверь полностью.

— Эм, прости, но ты в порядке? Я уже не в первый раз слышу, как ты кричишь, и… мне стало интересно, все ли в порядке…

— Да. Да, все в порядке, — он изобразил слабую улыбку. — Спасибо, — он хотел закрыть дверь, но парень помешал ему.

— Тебе… тебе нужна компания?

Тайлер долго колебался.

— Сейчас середина ночи, и ты хочешь прийти ко мне домой, чтобы составить мне компанию? Вообще-то, тебе лучше поспать.

— Я… я вообще не могу спать, когда на улице гроза… так что ничего страшного, — он улыбнулся ему, и Тайлер каким-то образом впустил его. Они оба сидели на диване, поначалу почти не разговаривая.

— Да, кстати, меня зовут Дэн.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ты, блять, можешь объяснить мне, что тут происходит?!** _

Блурри снова кричал в его голове, что заставило Тайлера вздрогнуть, но из-за Дэна он старался этого не показать.

— Меня зовут Тайлер.

Тайлер был не в настроении говорить с кем-либо, особенно с мужчиной, которого не знал. Они периодически перебрасывались короткими фразами, ничего интересного, он просто узнал, что Дэн работал в музыкальной индустрии как продюсер. В основном их диалог был об этом. В один момент Тайлер встал, потому что Блурри был слишком громким, и ему нужно было как-то успокоить его, так что он пошёл в ванную комнату.

— Прекрати кричать! Этот парень даже не друг, я не знаю его и не планирую встречаться с ним снова! Почему бы тебе не заткнуться! — злым шепотом прохрипел Тайлер.

_**Он плохой, я с лёгкостью могу это сказать. Он бесполезен для меня. Ему тут нечего делать, так что он должен уйти! Он не твой друг, просто ёбаный сосед, который боится грозы, так что он побежал к соседней двери, чтобы найти себе компанию! Он просто жалкий человечишка! Прямо как ты, и нам не нужно, чтобы вы двое тут тусили!** _

— Ты даже не знаешь его! Так что заткнись на несколько минут, он скоро свалит, я не собираюсь тратить всю ночь, болтая с ним.

_**Ему нужно уйти. Или я буду кричать ещё громче.** _

Тайлер вздохнул и вышел в гостиную, только чтобы найти Дэна, читающего его блокнот.

— Чё ты тут делаешь?! — он подбежал к нему и быстро забрал блокнот из его рук. — Никогда не трогай это снова! Проваливай из моей квартиры сейчас же!

— Эй, успокойся, песни, которые ты писал, на самом деле восхитительны! Я не знаю, где ты брал вдохновение, чтобы писать такие тексты, но они гениальны.

— Это тебя не касается. А теперь выметайся отсюда.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — он поднял свои руки, показывая, что сдаётся. — Но если ты передумаешь и захочешь создать отличные песни из этого, не раздумывая стучи в мою дверь и дай мне знать.

— Я не захочу. Теперь на выход.

Дэн вышел из его квартиры, улыбаясь Тайлеру. Песни? Реально? Слова, которые он ставил рядом, чтобы избавиться от тревоги, были песнями? Как? Тайлер был озадачен.

_**Ох, Боже, не говори мне, что ты сейчас обдумываешь его предложение. Это тупо, идиот.**_

— Нет, — он вздохнул. — Тем не менее, нам всё ещё нужен сосед, и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

_**Может быть, но я сделаю его жизнь настолько ужасной, что он и представить не сможет.** _

Блурри засмеялся, но Тайлер постарался игнорировать его и включил компьютер, чтобы написать объявление о том, что ему требуется сосед.

***

На следующий день Тайлер получил много ответов на опубликованное объявление. Он прочел множество предложений и выбрал одно, которое ему больше нравилось, не обращая внимание на имя или возраст, только на описание. Тайлер ответил, что он может прийти посмотреть на квартиру, если хочет, но всё что он получил в ответ, что неважно, как она выглядит, ему нужно место для жилья и он переедет уже в течение недели. Тайлер был счастлив и не принимал во внимание, что он не знал этого человека и жить с ним будет трудно, но не мог сказать нет, потому что ему действительно нужен был кто-то, кто разделит арендную плату. Так что он согласился и парень сказал, что он приедет в течение дня, чтобы принести какие-то вещи. Ещё он сказал, что приедет с двумя друзьями.

Вечером кто-то неожиданно постучал в его дверь. Тайлер открыл её и не смог ничего поделать с собой — застыл на вдохе из-за парня, который так же, как и он, не двигался.

— Святые помидорки. Я ожидал любого соседа, но ты… — он выглядел ошарашенным, грустным и злым одновременно.

— Привет, Брендон…

Блурри начал смеяться, заставляя Тайлера на секунду прикрыть глаза.

_**Помнишь, что я тебе сказал в последнем разговоре? Я уверен, он всё ещë зол на тебя!**_

Вообще, Брендон выглядел довольно привлекательно. Визуально он набрал вес, выглядел здоровым и сильным. Его глаза теперь светились, кожа и волосы были ярче. Было странно видеть его таким, но это и было хорошо. У него было столько вопросов и столько тем, которые нужно было разъяснить. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как они видели друг друга. Он надеялся, что остальные были в порядке и всё ещё поддерживали контакт друг с другом.

— Ты дашь мне войти или как?

— А, да! — Тайлер сделал несколько шагов назад, пропуская Брендона. Его друзей здесь ещё не было. А ещё ему было очень некомфортно из-за их последнего разговора. Никто не знал, что происходило в жизни Тайлера из-за Блурри и что стало причиной такой резкой смены поведения. Он не знал, что сказать или сделать, он просто стоял и смотрел на Брендона, который ждал, что Тайлер скажет что-нибудь.

— Тайлер, моя комната, где она?

— Ой, прости, эм, тут… — он прошел к двери комнаты, которая скоро станет принадлежать Брендону, и дал ему опустить его вещи на пол.

— Ну, я думаю, Джерард и Фрэнк скоро придут…

— Дж… — Тайлер не мог поверить, — Джерард и Фрэнк?

— Ага. Они мои друзья, которые помогают с переездом. Я надеюсь, ты не против…

Его тон был ироничным. Тайлер забыл, что все считают его мудаком. Блурри вёл себя очень грубо по отношению к ним…

— Нет, я совсем не против!!! — Тайлер постарался избежать пролития слёз из глаз, кусая верхнюю губу. Его эмоции сильно смущали его. Он почувствовал сильную волну счастья и радости из-за воссоединения с друзьями, но она скоро спала, заменившись ещё большей волной сожаления и грусти.

Скоро два парня вошли в комнату, и их глаза расширились при виде Тайлера.

_**Просто выкинь их отсюда!** _

— У меня галлюцинации или это Тайлер Джозеф?

— Нет, у тебя галлюцинации, Джи.

Тайлер слабо улыбнулся им. У Джерарда теперь были черные длинные волосы, спускающиеся с плеч, и он выглядел счастливее, хотя вы точно могли сказать, что он прошёл через многое, просто взглянув на его синяки под глазами. Фрэнк выглядел намного лучше. Его волосы теперь были полностью черными и не в странном ирокезе, который был раньше. А ещё он держал руку Джерарда очень нежно и мельком взглянул на него, прежде чем отпустить её, подбежать к Тайлеру и крепко обнять. Сначала Тайлер не двигался, держа руки по швам, но потом он понял, что Фрэнк, возможно, был единственным, кто на него не злился после всего случившегося, так что он обхватил руками его плечи и начал плакать.

— Я так рад видеть тебя снова, ТайТай! — сказал Фрэнк, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, одарил его широкой улыбкой и снова взял Джерарда за руку.

***

Жить с Брендоном было хуже, чем Тайлер себе представлял. Единственной хорошей вещью было то, что Брендона не было видно весь день, так что Тайлер мог свободно ругаться с Блурри без опаски быть увиденным или услышанным. Единственной проблемой была ночь, потому что Брендон ходил по барам и клубам, приходя домой пьяным и каждый раз с новой девушкой. Тайлер еле засыпал из-за шума, который исходил из-за двери, но не мог даже придумать, как сказать ему об этом из-за проблем, которые доставил раньше. Он иногда даже думал, что Брендон делал это специально, только чтобы Тайлер понял, что он до сих пор причиняет ему боль.

В одну ночь Брендон остался дома, и Тайлер захотел поговорить с ним, но больше извиниться. Он зашел в гостиную и сел на кресло напротив дивана, на котором сидел Брендон.

— Брендон?

Он лишь взглянул на него.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста, это важно…

Брендон положил книгу на колени и посмотрел на Тайлера:

— Что?

— Я очень сожалею из-за нашего последнего разговора в больнице… Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, что именно в этот момент я был ослаблен электрошоком, который тогда получил, и Блуррифейс воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы взять верх. Я больше не мог контролировать свое тело, что означало, что я не был собой в течение последних месяцев, проведенных в больнице. Это также причина, по которой я был так груб со всеми вами, потому что Блурри мог сказать все, что хотел, не прерывая меня или просто скрывая мысли, которые он вызвал в моем уме. И, Брендон, я искренне извиняюсь за то, что сказал… но теперь он ушел, и это больше не повторится.

_**Ну, я не ушел и все ещё считаю это очень забавным.** _

— Я знаю… Звучит, как плохое оправдание…

— Конечно, звучит, Тайлер, — Брендон улыбнулся, — но все в порядке. Я понимаю. Я верю тебе. И также хочу извиниться…

— Нет, Брендон, ты не сделал ничего плохого, нет необходимости…

— Сделал. Мое поведение с того момента, как я сюда въехал… Я вёл себя ужасно, и, если быть честным, я так не вёл себя раньше. Но я не знаю, я думал, что был зол на тебя и хотел сделать твою жизнь со мной адом, но это неважно. Так что прости меня, Тайлер.

— Всё хорошо, Брендон. Все в порядке.

_**Прекрати это. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!** _

Тайлер проигнорировал голос Блурри и продолжил:

— У меня столько вопросов, Брендон… Как там остальные?

— Под «остальными», я уверен, ты имеешь в виду Джоша…

Тайлер подумал, что Брендон, по крайней мере, ухмыльнулся бы, говоря это, но вместо этого он опустил глаза в пол, и ему показалось, что с ним случилось что-то очень плохое.

— Брендон, что случилось? — голос Тайлера был полон напряжения.

— Я на самом деле не знаю. Но последний раз, когда я слышал о нём, у него снова обострилась депрессия, такая же, как когда его взяли в приемную семью. По правде говоря, он перестал говорить с нами и совсем не поправлялся, оставался весь день в своей комнате, пока снова не устроил попытку суицида. Она была настолько серьезная, что его забрали в настоящую больницу, и после этого мы не слышали о нём. Он может быть как жив, так и мёртв… Прости, Тайлер.


End file.
